Fora da realidade
by DreamerSoul
Summary: Tenth Doctor (David Tennant) e Rose Tyler (Billie Piper) perdem o controle da TARDIS e vão parar em diversas realidades impossíveis. O Doutor só conseguirá retomar o controle quando descobrir quem está por trás de tudo. (série de crossovers)
1. Sweeney Todd: Como uma música

Nota: Essa fic é uma série de crossovers que ocorrerão mudando sempre a série de crossover, mas mantendo sempre Doctor Who (já que é a história central e linear nesta fic). Será organizado da seguinte maneira no título do capítulo: '"nome da série ou filme": nome do capítulo'.

Se não conhecer alguma série e quiser pular, colocarei no início de cada novo crossover os fatos importantes que ocorreram com o Dr. e Rose no crossover(s) anterior(es).

Como neste site não há opção de colocar na edição do documento mais de um crossover, e como Dr Who é a série principal, acabei publicando aqui na categoria normal.

.o.

Nota de localização temporal das séries: Dr. Who, qualquer momento antes do final da 2ª temporada; Sweeney Todd, após a Casa de Tortas da Misses Lovet dar certo.

As músicas são todas referentes à trilha sonora do filme Sweeney Todd.

.o.

**Cap. 1: "Sweeney Todd, o Barbeiro da rua Fleet": Como uma música.**

Dentro da TARDIS, ano: ?

—Entããão, para onde quer ir agora? Podemos ir para a antiga Roma, ou Pérsia, uh! —dizia o Doutor enquanto girava algum controle da nave — Talvez algo mais à frente. Você quer ir para antes ou para depois? —e observou Rose, que ria, esperando uma resposta.

—Depois! —respondeu. —Antes? Não, uns cinquenta mil anos depois daqui! Como é lá?

—Vamos descobrir!

E, numa manobra rápida do Dr., a TARDIS começou a balançar. Rose, habituada, agarrou-se a qualquer coisa para manter-se em pé.

Numa explosão, o Dr. foi jogado para o outro lado da sala circular. Toda a parte interna da TARDIS assumiu uma tonalidade avermelhada e uma quantidade grande de fumaça ofuscou a visão de ambos. Sentiram a nave chocar-se contra algo e capotar mais de uma vez, por fim, ficando em pé novamente.

—ROSE?

—Estou bem! —respondeu entre tossidas.

Ambos se levantaram e se aproximaram do centro. A fumaça começou a abaixar. A cor azulada retornava.

—Dr. o que aconteceu?

—Eu não sei! Parece que a TARDIS foi puxada para cá por uma força muito forte. Estourou algumas peças, vou precisar trocar antes de tentarmos sair daqui.

—E aonde nós viemos parar?

Ele olhou para ela e para a porta, com o sorriso contagiante que só um grande mistério poderia causar. Ela sabia muito bem que só poderia encontrar a resposta saindo por ali. Ambos correram empolgados e saíram da TARDIS. Era noite e garoava.

Rose cantou (parear letra com "The Worst Pies in London" – trecho do dueto):

—Mas que coisa, meu Dr., isso não parece lugar algum para mim!

—Mas que estranho, querida Rose, isso é Londres. Londres muito antes de você conhecer.

—Qual o ano? Por que canto?

—Faz um tempo. E eu não seeeeei!

Ambos pararam e se encararam.

—É a TARDIS, só pode ser! —exclamou Rose, ainda cantando. —Problema com a tradução!

—Mas que incrível! Nunca antes!

Juntos:

—Nunca antes aconteceeeeeu!

—Allons-y! —gritou o Dr. saindo daquele transe musical— Cof Cof Cof.

Rose respirou fundo e perguntou, não mais cantando:

—Acabou? —e sentiu-se um pouco zonza. —O que eu dizia mesmo?

—Você está bem?

—Sim, só não me lembro muito bem.

Ele pegou seu screwdriver e apontou para os olhos dela. Parecia não haver nada de errado com a garota.

—Você disse que deve ser uma pane no sistema de tradução da TARDIS. Brilhante! Mas, seja lá o que for, parece que passou—respondeu enquanto guardava o screwdriver. Puxando-a pela mão, continuou: — Vamos ver o que tem por aí!

E correram em baixo da garoa fina das ruas noturnas e desertas Londres. Logo chegaram à Rua Fleet.

—Como sabia que teria gente aqui? —perguntou Rose.

—Esse lugar tem cheiro de problema.

Misses Lovett abre a porta enquanto um garotinho expulsa uma mendiga loira:

—Oh! Não linguem para esses! Vamos entrando! O Sr. e a Sra. Rockbell acabaram de sair. Há um lugar para um casal ali. Está bem para vocês? Se acomodem, por favor!

O lugar estava lotado, pessoas comendo tortas, bebendo e festejando. A fartura daquele lugar descondizia com toda a faminta Londres daquele período.

—Não, viemos por outro motivo—e, mostrando rapidamente o papel psíquico, continuou. —Fiscalização. Podemos ver a sua cozinha?

Misses Lovett pareceu desconcertada:

—Mas, há essa hora! Tenho muito trabalho, vocês não poderiam voltar amanhã? Vocês não trabalham só de dia, inclusive?

—Temos que aparecer em horários improváveis—retrucou Rose.

Ela riu, retomando a compostura, quando Mister Todd apareceu:

—Senhores! Ora, não se incomodem tanto! Vamos, uma barbeada de graça para o cavalheiro! Enquanto isso, Misses Lovett servirá algumas das mais deliciosas tortas para esta linda mulher. Depois os levaremos para a cozinha!

—Barbeiro de graça? Brilhante! —exclamou o Dr. acompanhando Mister Todd. Lançou um olhar para Rose que ela só poderia interpretar como "não coma nada desse lugar e não saia daqui".

Ela sentou na única mesa vazia e, quando Misses Lovett deu as costas para apanhar algumas tortas para ela, percebeu pela janela que a mendiga olhava para dentro. Levantou-se e saiu sem ser vista. Começou a perseguir a mulher.

—Mas que linda é a sua esposa! —começou a cantar Mister Todd (parear com "Ladies in Their Sensitives").

—Você se engana, ela é minha amiga! —seguindo seu canto, com uma expressão nada contente por aquilo estar acontecendo novamente. Olhou pela janela, a mesa em que Rose deveria estar estava vazia.

—Mas, venha, senhor, para eu o barbear!

Como se não tivesse controle sobre a sua vontade de sair daquela barbearia e encontrar Rose, sentou-se enquanto Todd colocava o avental sobre ele. (parear com "Pretty Women") Todd continuou, passando espuma em seu queixo:

—Linda mulher. Fascinante! Linda mulher. Dançando!

O Dr. relembrou da sensação de dançar com Rose , quando ainda era Ninth.

—Linda mulher. É uma maravilha—continuou Todd, apanhando sua navalha. —Linda mulher, sentada na janela.

—Linda mulher... Correndo comigo...

—Linda mulher! Algo nela perfuma o ar! Linda mulher! Fica na gente...

—O seu olhar!

A navalha ascendeu, o Dr. levantou de supetão.

—Oh! Esqueci-me que não posso ficar mais! —disse, já não mais cantando.

Todd, com a navalha ainda suspensa, o olhou espantado:

—Mas, o senhor está inteiro ensaboado.

—Maneira interessante de barbear. Continue assim! Outro dia, quem sabe terminamos—tagarelava enquanto tirava o avental e se dirigia à porta.

Correu para o meio da rua, deixando para trás um Todd completamente desconsertado.

—Não é a tradução da TARDIS, é esse mundo todo que está errado. ROSE! —berrou. Sua voz ecoou na rua de Londres, mas não teve resposta. Percebeu um movimento em uma esquina: correu até a mendiga loira.

A mulher se encolheu de medo quando percebeu que alguém vinha atrás dela. Mas ainda teve coragem de pedir:

—Uma esmola, senhor? Uma esmola por caridade?

—Desculpe, não tenho dinheiro. Escute, eu te vi saindo daquele lugar. Você viu a minha amiga que entrou junto comigo?

A mulher se encolheu mais:

—Eu não posso! É o demônio! Pega as loiras! Leva as loiras!

Ele percebeu o quanto aquela mulher estava perturbada:

—Calma, eu posso te ajudar. Fique calma—disse ele aproximando as mãos das suas têmporas. Fechando os olhos, viu: Rose perseguindo aquela mulher até chegar a um casarão. Uma garota loira era sequestrada e colocada dentro de uma carroça, Rose tentou impedir, mas acabou sendo presa junto. Descobriu também a história do envenenamento: a mendiga era a esposa de Todd.

A mulher sorriu para ele, como se tivesse recebido uma grande sensação de bem estar e continuou a caminhar sem rumo.

Antes de poder se virar, alguém trombou no Dr. Ele percebeu quem era: o rapaz que se apaixonara por Joana, a filha de Todd. Percebendo o estado de agitação do rapaz, o ajudou a se levantar e disse logo:

—Eu sei o que aconteceu, me leve até o sanatório. Vamos tirá-las de lá.

O rapaz afirmou com a cabeça.

.o.

Sanatório

—Lord John Smith, vim para comprar cabelos loiros—disse o Dr. na frente de dois seguranças do sanatório. Os homens abriram a passagem e logo se apresentou um vendedor. —Mas eu quero cabelos frescos, não o mofo de senhoras que vivem aqui há anos. Quero as últimas que chegaram!

—Ah, vejo que o senhor é um comprador experiente. Hoje mesmo chegaram algumas moças—disse, levando-os pelos corredores de pedra do sanatório. Ele abriu uma das portas e várias garotas loiras se encolheram e gritaram. Rose estava entre elas.

O rapaz puxou a pistola e apontou para o vendedor. Joana se aproximou dele e Rose pulou para o lado do Dr. Ele a apanhou pela mão e correu:

—Ei! Espere! Não podemos deixá-las lá!

—Vamos deixar!

—E aquele rapaz estava com uma pistola. Dr! Você nunca deixa ninguém usar uma pistola! —reclamou ela, assustada.

—Confia em mim, Rose!

E eles conseguiram passar tão rápido pelos seguranças que, espantados, não conseguiram apanhá-los.

Correram ainda por várias ruas, até ter certeza que ninguém os seguira:

—Nada disso é real—começou a explicar o Dr. —Temos que voltar para a TARDIS, esse lugar é perigoso para a sua mente. E... —num momento de perda de controle, uma estranha melodia se iniciou na sua mente, e ele não pôde interromper (parear com "My Friends"): —Esta é a minha amiga. Veja como ela brilha! Minha amiga! Minha fiel amiga! Você brilha na luz. Ficamos separados, mas agora eu te encontrei. Minha amiga! Eu te encontrei, e juntos, faremos maravilhas.

—Eu sou sua amiga, Dr. Apenas se você soubesse, Dr...

—Minha amiga! Minha fiel amiga!

Juntos:

—Minha mão arde ao te tocar!

—Minha amiga! Minha esperta amiga!

—Ao menos se você soubesse... Eu sempre gostei de você.

—Nunca parece certo te contar. Você brilha na luz!

Nenhuma força sobrenatural os uniu. Da aproximação do abraço, veio o encontro dos seus lábios e uma genuína explosão de felicidade em seus corações. O Dr. nunca entenderia como os humanos, de apenas um coração, conseguiam sobreviver àquilo. Ele próprio sentia que os seus dois corações não eram o suficiente para bater naquele momento.

—Eu sempre te amei—melodiou ela, parecendo um pouco sonolenta. Nos braços dele, ela começou a fraquejar, e ele entendeu o que acontecera: a mente de um Time Lord pode aguentar muitas intervenções, mas não uma mente humana. Tocou sua têmpora esquerda reconstruindo a sua mente. Os olhos dela se abriram abobalhados, sem lembranças dos instantes que se passaram: — O que aconteceu?

—Eu dizia que nada disso é real. Precisamos ir para a TARDIS—disse, reiniciando a corrida. —Não viemos parar em lugar histórico nenhum. Isso é um musical. É ficção! A TARDIS nos levou para dentro de uma história que não existe de verdade!

—Ela pode fazer isso? —espantou-se.

—Não. Não pode—respondeu, abrindo logo a porta azul. Ambos entraram e ele se sentiu mais calmo. Ali dentro, estavam seguros. O Dr. passou os olhos rapidamente nas peças que teria de reparar para saírem de lá. Mas, tudo estava reparado.

—O que aconteceu?

—Ela se consertou sozinha... Mas, ela não poderia ter feito isso!

O interior da TARDIS adquiriu novamente uma tonalidade avermelhada. Os dois correram para fora do centro para fugir da nova explosão que aconteceu. Girando de maneira anormal, a nave os levava para o próximo destino.


	2. Arquivo X: A rodovia

Resumo da história anterior:

- Crossover DW x Sweeney Todd: A TARDIS leva o Doutor e Rose para a Londres de Sweeney Todd, ambos ficam presos no musical. O Doutor percebe que aquela é uma realidade ficcional, lugar onde a TARDIS jamais os poderia levar. Conseguem sair de lá, mas a TARDIS parece já ter planos do próximo lugar onde eles devem estar...

oOoOo

Mississipi – Rodovia

06-10-1994 – 22h07

Escurecera rápido. O pequeno garotinho continuava a sua caminhada na beira da estrada. Parou por um instante e tirou sua pesada mochila das costas. Seu último pedaço de chocolate: o único alimento que levara consigo.

Deu sua faminta mordida, sem ter tempo para perceber o movimento das folhas na mata atrás de si.

Queria jantar, escovar os dentes e dormir. Mas, não levou em consideração que deixaria todas essas coisas para trás quando fugiu de casa.

Tinha cinco anos, repetia isso para si mesmo. Era grande o suficiente para cuidar de si mesmo!

—Ei garoto!

O rapazinho se virou. Havia um homem alto e muito velho – ao menos aos seus olhos. Ele trajava calças jeans e uma camisa xadrez. Se fosse mais velho, tomaria-o por um trabalhador do campo.

—Garoto, o que faz aqui?

—Eu não posso conversar com estranhos!

—Ei, mas eu não sou estranho! Além do mais, você parece perdido. Parece que precisa de ajuda. Você está com fome?

O menino abaixou o olhar.

—Me chamou Malcohn. Qual o seu nome?

—Philippe.

—Ok, eu moro logo mais, do outro lado da estrada. Vou dar algo para você comer e uma cama para você descansar. Que tal?

Philippe se sentia vencido. Sua fome era tanta que seus pensamentos pareciam bloqueados. Apanhou a mão do estranho, que era gentilmente ofertada à ele. Atravessaram a avenida, mas o velho parou no meio dela.

—Ei! Senhor Malcohn? —estranhou. Puxou-o para frente, mas o homem não se moveu, com a sua mão firmemente atada à do garoto.

Ainda distante, puderam ouvir o som do caminhão que se aproximava.

—Senhor Malcohn! Me deixe ir! —pediu ele, tentando se livrar daquela mão.

O caminhão vinha mais perto e a luz de seus faróis atingiu ambos. O pequeno Philippe pôde ver a expressão do idoso: dor, miséria e solidão. O homem piscou e das suas lágrimas escorreram sangue. Ele não podia se mover.

—ME SOLTE, POR FAVOR! ME SOLTE!

Permaneceu estático e o garotinho não foi capaz de se libertar de sua mão. O caminhoneiro buzinou e freou. Tentou desviar, mas o peso da sua carga não permitiu a ação rápida. Parou muito além do ponto onde os dos estavam.

O motorista desceu tremendo, esperando encontrar a frente do seu caminhão ensanguentada e o corpos das duas pessoas que vira segundos atrás. Desnorteado, encarou abismado o nada: o homem e o menino que certamente atropelara não estavam mais ali. Sumiram sem deixar vestígios de suas mortes.

.o.

Wachington D.C. – FBI

07-10-1994 – 8h43

Scully andou pelo corredor do sobsolo do Birô e suspirou, tentando ganhar uma boa dose de coragem para aquela manhã, quando percebeu que a luz da sala do seu parceiro estava apagada.

Ela sabia o que aquilo significava: os flashs tênues de luz azulada e o som característico do retroprojetor podiam ser percebidos pela porta entreaberta. Fez uma rápida careta. Só esperava que, daquela vez, não fosse nenhum alienígena.

Mal entrando na sala, ela colocou a cabeça para dentro e viu Mulder inclinado em uma cadeira, com os pés em cima da sua mesa:

-Bom dia, Scully!

Ela sorriu um pouco irônica e abaixou a cabeça, forçando-se a não olhar as fotos que eram ampliadas na parede:

-Mulder, por favor, me diz que não é um Chupa-Cabra.

-Ah! Então, você está levando em consideração a existência do Chupa-Cabra?

Ela entrou e fechou a porta, como se houvesse alguém naquele canto esquecido do Birô que pudesse ouvi-los.

-Hoje à tarde começam as minhas férias, Mulder.

Ele levantou:

-Ok, hoje à tarde. Mas, agora de manhã temos isso: -e apertou o botão para mudar a foto exibida. –O que você acha? –perguntou com um brilho de empolgação no olhar.

Ela suspirou e finalmente encarou a parede que tanto evitara. Num muxoxo, respondeu:

-É uma caixa azul.

-É um caixa azul?—repetiu Mulder, rindo pelo mau humor da parceira.

-Não sei Mulder! Uma caixa azul alienígena?—provocou ela cheia de ironia. Sinceramente esperava que, na véspera das suas férias, não tivesse que ir atrás de uma caixa azul. -É só uma caixa azul!

-Sim, e esta?—perguntou mudando a foto.

-Outra caixa azul.

-Essa?

-Outra.

-Essa?

-Outra!

-Essa?

-Você vai ficar me mostrando quantas vezes essa coisa?

-Estão em lugares diferentes. Mas, essa é uma típica cabine de emergência da década de sessenta, utilizada pela polícia britânica. Essas fotos foram tiradas em vários estados diferentes aqui, nos Estados Unidos. Você percebe?

-O que? Que elas deviam estar próximas a algum centro cultural ou coisa do tipo?

-Espere, você vai gostar disso. Deixei as três melhores para o final.

Mulder mudou a foto. Naquela, um homem com um sobretudo marrom saía da cabine. Scully encarou Mulder com uma expressão de "E daí?", enquanto ele rebatia com: "Viu só?". Mudou novamente a foto. Em outro cenário, a cabine era trancada pelo mesmo homem de cabelos castanho, uma moça loira ao seu lado podia ser notada, mas estava de costas.

-Ótimo, um turista. Que gosta de caixas azuis.

-Uma foto foi tirada no Texas. A outra no Mississipi.

-Um turista que gosta de caixas azuis—repetiu ela.

-Agora, a última.

-Está desfocada.

-Não está, veja só. Ela está desaparecendo!

-Desaparecendo?

-Encontrei vários relatos de pessoas que viram de fato a Caixa Azul. Todas elas disseram que ela apareceu um dia, e desapareceu do nada depois de algum tempo e este homem—disse, voltando para a foto em quem o Doutor aparece de frente. —foi descrito diversas vezes e... —ele interrompeu sua frase, ao perceber o olhar vago de Scully.

—Qual é o ponto, Mulder? O que você acha que essa Caixa é?

Ele cruzou e descruzou os braços, sem jeito. Respondeu:

—Uma nave espacial?

Ela arregalou os olhos e levantou as mãos como quem se rende:

—O caso é todo seu, vou começar minhas férias três horas mais cedo. Sabe por que?

—Por que? —perguntou, ainda com certo constrangimento.

—Porque eu sabia que você ia fazer isso. Arranjar qualquer coisa maluca que acabaria atrasando o meu descanso. E sabe quem mais sabia disso?

—...Quem?

—O diretor assistente Skinner.

—Skinner? Vocês andam conversando sobre mim? —estranhou.

—E ele disse que qualquer tentativa absurda sua me liberaria das minhas obrigações desta manhã. Então, na verdade, muito obrigada, estou saindo mais cedo—disse dando meia volta e abrindo a porta da sala.

—Ok, eu te ligo se precisar de alguma coisa...

—Não me ligue por causa de uma Caixa Azul estúpida! —vociferou ela.

Com um sorrisinho de incompreendido, rebateu:

—Boas férias, Scully...

Ela respondeu com o bater da porta.

.o.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH—berraram ambos: o Doutor e Rose, quando a TARDIS simplesmente os cuspiu para fora.

—O QUE? —praguejou o Doutor se levantando.

—Ela jogou a gente pra fora! Ela nunca fez isso antes! —reclamou Rose, um pouco confusa para se levantar no meio das plantas em que fora atirada.

O Doutor a puxou pelas mãos para fora daquelas plantas, ela continuou:

—Estamos numa mata. Pelo menos isso parece real...

—Não sei. A Londres em que estivemos também parecia real—ele voltou o seu olhar para a TARDIS e colocou os seus óculos: tentou abrir a sua porta. Girou a chave, mas nada. Estava trancada para eles. —O que há de errado com você? —perguntou ele para a nave, fazendo um leve carinho na madeira azul, com uma expressão mista de preocupação e estranhamento.

—Doutor, ouviu isso?

—Sim—respondeu, guardando os óculos. —Estamos perto de uma rodovia, provavelmente. Vamos lá! Vamos ver.

Eles não tiveram que correr muito para alcançar a rodovia. Pegando sua screwdriver, ele analisou o ar, e a borda da estrada.

—E então? —perguntou Rose, ansiosa.

—Não tenho muito certeza ainda— disse estreitando o olhar. Pegou um punhado de terra e cheirou. Sem chegar a nenhuma conclusão, lambeu a terra. —UGH! Eca! É terra, definitivamente. Urg! —e correu para o centro da estrada, apontando o screwdriver para baixo. Deitou de barriga para baixo e colocou o ouvido chão. Levantou logo em seguida. Rose o olhava um tanto assustada, esperando más notícias.

—Bem—começou se aproximando dela, ainda tentando tirar o gosto da terra com o verso da sua mão, —Bem, tem algum vestígio de atividade não humana no centro dessa estrada. Talvez por isso a TARDIS nos tenha trazido até aqui.

—Então isso é real! Voltamos para o mundo real! —concluiu ela expandindo seu sorriso.

Antes que ele frustrasse suas esperanças. Um carro que se aproximava parou próximo a eles. A ruiva dentro dele lançou um sorriso que só conseguia dar quando estava de férias, longe do Birô, longe de todas as loucuras que o seu parceiro podia querer enxergar.

—Ei, vocês dois. Precisam de ajuda?

O Doutor olhou Scully, absolutamente satisfeito por alguém ter aparecido naquele lugar:

—Estamos tentando pegar uma carona até a cidade próxima.

—Como vocês vieram parar aqui sem carro? Estamos há quilômetros de qualquer coisa! —perguntou a ruiva.

—Bem, — interferiu Rose. —Nós estávamos num ônibus de excursão e ele teve que parar. Nos afastamos do grupo por um tempo. Acabamos ficando pra trás.

Com uma expressão ingênua de desentendimento, as sobrancelhas da ruiva se arquearam:

—Porque vocês foram se afastar do grupo num lugar desses?

O Doutor olhou Rose com uma expressão no mínimo pasma. Ela tomou a mão dele e a balançou com uma expressão um tanto sem jeito para Scully:

—Bem...

No entendimento, uma de suas sobrancelhas se levantou e Scully lembrou-se de destravar as portas do carro:

—Não posso deixar vocês aqui no meio do nada.

Rose abriu a porta de trás e se acomodou no banco. O Doutor entrou após ligar discretamente sua screwdriver direcionada para o meio das árvores.

—Eu me chamo Dana.

—Rose.

—Doutor—respondeu um pouco distraído, olhando pela janela: raciocinava furiosamente tentando encontrar um motivo pela qual a TARDIS o teria levado àquele lugar.

—Que doutor?

Não era momento para aquilo, tinha que parecer normal. Rindo, tentou retificar:

—Desculpe, vivem me chamando assim. John, John Smith.

—Vocês são de onde? Londres?

—Eu sou! O sotaque entrega?

—Sim, eu percebi, e você?

—Gallif... Escócia—consertou. Piscou os olhos, parecia um pouco zonzo.

—Isso é meio diferente do que encontro geralmente. Estranho, você me parece familiar—disse olhando para o Doutor.

—Difícil, a não ser que você já tenha estado na Escócia.

A screwdriver apitou e o Doutor olhou rapidamente para a janela do carro. Observou as árvores. Voltou o seu olhar para o velocímetro.

Novamente, estava em pé na estrada. Rose esperava uma resposta. Um carro que se aproximava parou próximo a eles. A ruiva dentro dele lançou um sorriso que só conseguia dar quando estava de férias, longe do Birô, longe de todas as loucuras que o seu parceiro podia querer enxergar.

—Ei, vocês dois. Precisam de ajuda?

O Doutor olhou Scully, surpreso. Lembrou-se do que disse da última vez:

—Estamos tentando pegar uma carona até a cidade próxima.

—Como vocês vieram parar aqui sem carro? Estamos há quilômetros de qualquer coisa! —perguntou a ruiva.

—Bem, — interferiu Rose. —Nós estávamos num ônibus de excursão e ele teve que parar. Nos afastamos do grupo por um tempo. Acabamos ficando pra trás.

Com uma expressão ingênua de desentendimento, as sobrancelhas da ruiva se arquearam:

—Porque vocês foram se afastar do grupo num lugar desses?

O Doutor olhou Rose sem grande surpresa e apanhou a sua mão antes que ela tivesse tempo de fazê-lo ela mesma. Ele a balançou com uma expressão um tanto sem jeito para Scully:

—Bem...

Rose o olhou espantada. Era exatamente o que tinha pensado em fazer!

No entendimento, uma de suas sobrancelhas se levantou e Scully lembrou-se de destravar as portas do carro:

—Não posso deixar vocês aqui no meio do nada.

Rose abriu a porta de trás e se acomodou no banco. O Doutor entrou após ligar discretamente sua screwdriver direcionada para o meio das árvores.

—Eu me chamo Dana.

—Rose.

—John, John Smith—disse, tirando o papel psíquico do bolso. Passou sua mão por de trás do banco, entregando-o à Rose, sem Scully perceber.

Ela abriu o papel: "Estamos presos num loop espaço-temporal. Você nãos se lembra da última vez?". Rose deu um jeito de devolver o papel. Ele leu, mas nada veio escrito. Não sabia se Rose recebera sua mensagem.

—Vocês são de onde? Londres?

—Eu sou! O sotaque entrega?

—Escócia—consertou. Piscou os olhos, sentiu-se zonzo novamente.

—Isso é meio diferente do que encontro geralmente. Estranho, você me parece familiar—disse olhando para o Doutor.

—Difícil, a não ser que você já tenha estado na Escócia.

A screwdriver apitou e o Doutor olhou rapidamente para a janela do carro. Observou as árvores. Voltou o seu olhar para o velocímetro.

Ele e Rose estavam novamente a pé, na estrada. Antes que o carro tivesse tempo de se aproximar, correu até Rose e analisou seus olhos com a screwdriver:

—Estamos presos num loop espaço-temporal. Quem quer que esteja causando ele é muito poderoso porque eu sou o único que sei disso.

—Como?

—Você devia se lembrar, Rose. Você é uma viajante do tempo. Alguém está bloqueando a sua psique. Talvez a minha também, em certo nível! Preciso ganhar tempo antes que o loop se reinicie.

Um carro que se aproximava parou próximo a eles. A ruiva dentro dele lançou um sorriso que só conseguia dar quando estava de férias, longe do Birô, longe de todas as loucuras que o seu parceiro podia querer enxergar.

—Ei, vocês dois. Precisam de ajuda?

O Doutor olhou Scully, absolutamente satisfeito por alguém ter aparecido naquele lugar:

—Estamos tentando pegar uma carona até a cidade próxima. Somos turistas, estávamos num ônibus de excursão, mas quando ele parou por um tempo nos afastamos do grupo e ficamos para trás—tentando ser natural, apesar de atirar todas aquelas informações diante de Scully, finalizou para dar senso à sua história: — Lua de Mel, sabe como é? Nos distraímos.

Rose o encarou, pasma.

No entendimento, uma de suas sobrancelhas se levantou e Scully lembrou-se de destravar as portas do carro:

—Não posso deixar vocês aqui no meio do nada.

Rose abriu a porta de trás, mas o Doutor a puxou pela mão para que ela fosse no banco da frente. O Doutor entrou atrás após ligar discretamente sua screwdriver direcionada para o meio das árvores.

—Eu me chamo Dana.

—Rose—respondeu a garota, ainda pasma.

—Eu sou John. Sou escocês, aliás. Rose é londrina. Engraçada como é a vida, não? Porque não ouvimos música? Você anda sempre com esse rápido desligado?

Rose voltou o seu rosto para trás com um olhar repreensivo para o Doutor, parecia um lunático.

—Ah... claro... —disse Scully, um pouco surpresa. Ligou o rádio e a estação produzia mais chiado que música. Tentou vários canais, mas nenhum funcionava direito.

Mas, isso não pareceu frustrar o Doutor, que tirou um dispositivo parecido com um gps e começou a usá-lo junto com a screwdriver.

Rose deu um sorrisinho para Scully, para disfarçar naturalidade. Agora ela também parecia uma lunática.

A screwdriver apitou e o Doutor olhou rapidamente para a janela do carro. Observou as árvores. Voltou o seu olhar para o velocímetro. O tempo que, todas as vezes anteriores parecia andar mais devagar, agora retornara ao seu fluxo normal.

Rose gritou e Scully afundo o pé no freio: o carro ao lado, que nunca antes pudera ser percebido, chocou-se contra ao deles tirando o carro de Scully da estrada.

No estrondo da batida, os dois carros que deveriam ter se chocado desde o primeiro loop, pararam no meio da noite que se iniciou imediatamente, sem aguardar o pôr-do-sol.

—ROSE?

—Estou bem! —respondeu ela, olhando Scully.

—Tudo bem—murmurou Scully, tirando o cinto.

Todos saíram do carro. Scully correu para o outro carro parado no meio da estrada. Enquanto isso, Rose aproveitou:

—O que foi isso?

—Saímos do loop. Mas, estamos no mesmo local em que pegamos a carona. Eu marquei esse lugar, toda vez que passamos por ele, a screwdriver apitou para me avisar.

—Mulder! —ouviram o grito de Scully. Um homem de paletó e gravata saía do carro.

—Estou bem, estou bem—disse afastando as mãos da médica que ansiava por verificar o estado do seu parceiro. —O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

—Eu te pergunto a mesma coisa! Eu te contei semana passada que vinha para a Califórnia.

—Califórnia? Mas, estamos no Mississipi.

—O que? —estranhou Mulder.

—Teletransporte? —perguntou, num cochicho, Rose para o Doutor.

—Rose...

—O que?

—Corra.

Ela olhou em volta, nada parecia errado.

—Por que?

—Não posso me mover—respondeu. —Eu... —mas, algo parecia bloquear sua dicção. Não conseguia se mover e agora não conseguia falar.

A garota apanhou a mão dele e o puxou, mas não conseguiu movê-lo. Por de trás de uma face sem expressões, que ela nunca antes viu nele, pôde perceber na intensidade do seu olhar: o pavor. Seus olhos gritavam para que ela corresse.

—Vou procurar ajuda! —disse ela, mas percebeu que a paralisia dele não permitia que soltasse a sua mão. Distante, na rodovia, vinha um caminhão à toda velocidade. Rose gritou para Mulder e Scully que tentavam entender como foram parar lá: —ME AJUDEM!

Os dois correram, mas se chocaram com algo no caminho, como se houvesse uma parede invisível. Desesperada, Rose olhou para o Doutor. Ele olhava estático para ela, com lágrimas de sangue escorrendo pelos seus olhos vermelhos, incapazes de piscar. Ela passou a mão no rosto dele, lutando para que o terror não fosse o último sentimento que experimentaria em vida. Ela queria mais para aquele momento. O caminhão estava muito próximo. Suas mãos estavam muito atadas. Ela o abraçou e disse próxima ao seu ouvido, sem sequer saber se ele ainda era capaz de ouvir:

—Tudo bem. Morrer do seu lado não é tão mau assim...

E o caminhão chocou-se com tudo o que encontrou pela frente.


	3. Arquivo X: A garota da caverna

Mulder e Scully correram para a frente do caminhão.

—Não tem marcas de sangue. Mulder, como não tem marcas de sangue? Eles estavam ali e simplesmente...

—Sumiram!

—É claro que não! Ninguém some desse jeito. Seria impossível. Talvez eles tenham conseguido deitar no chão. Devem estar em baixo da caminhão—concluiu ela, correndo em torno do caminhão, olhando para baixo dele. Mulder fez o mesmo, com o auxílio de uma lanterna.

—Não, Scully, eles sumiram.

—Então, eles tem que estar na mata, Mulder! Ninguém some assim do nada! —repetiu ela, irritada ao perceber o brilho no olhar dele. Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela começou a berrar: — ROSE! JOHN!

—Scully, você não vê o que está acontecendo?

—Mulder, tem duas desaparecidas e possivelmente feridas. Talvez mortas! É hora de procurar antes de fazer qualquer suposição.

Por mais que estivesse claro para ele que aquelas pessoas haviam sumida dali, sabia que ela estava certa. Foi até o seu carro destroçado pelo choque contra caminhão e consegui abrir o porta-luvas. Apanhou a outra lanterna e entregou para ela:

—Obrigada—murmurou, um pouco mais calma.

—Vou ordenar uma busca—e pegou o seu celular, mas estava sem sinal. Ela já havia visto o seu, também estava sem.

Os dois olharam por um bom trecho além do acidente, mas não encontraram sequer vestígios de atropelamento. Nenhuma pista. Há certa altura, Scully parou:

—Isso é estranho, era dia!

—O que foi?

—Mulder, quando eu dei carona para aqueles dois. Eram duas horas da tarde, eu tenho certeza, vi no relógio quando eles subiram no carro. Não conversamos por mais de dez minutos. E ficou de noite!

—Uma perda de tempo de pelo menos cinco horas?

Ela o encarou e se calou. Estava alimentando as argumentações a favor da teoria maluca de Mulder. E ela nem sabia qual era, mas sabia que seria maluca.

—Afinal, quem eram aquelas pessoas?

—Dois turistas. Mas... Agora, pensando melhor, eu realmente acho que já vi aquele homem antes... Ele... —e ela olhou espantada para Mulder: — O homem da caixa azul!

—O QUE?

—Você tem uma das fotos aí?

Ele tirou do casaco a foto em que o Doutor saía da TARDIS, era possível ver o seu rosto:

—É ele! É ele, eu tenho certeza!

Mulder olhou bem para a sua parceira:

—Você deve estar sofrendo alguma espécie de contusão cerebral. Deve ter batido com a cabeça no acidente e não se lembra, preciso te levar à um hospital.

—O QUE? Não seja ridículo, Mulder!

—Ridículo, eu? Você pensa que está dirigindo numa rodovia de outro estado, não se lembra de cinco horas do seu dia e viu o homem da Caixa Azul.

Ela entreabriu os seus lábios, como que pasma. Ele continuou:

—Eu queria acreditar que você abriu a sua mente e que o seu ceticismo caiu por terra, mas, Scully, é mais provável que você esteja precisando de um Doutor.

.o.

—Doutor! Doutor! —ele a ouvia o chamando.

Finalmente conseguia sentir a ponta dos seus dedos, os seus braços, o seu corpo. Sentiu um arrepio ao lembrar imediatamente que perdera seus movimentos e nos instantes finais de sua paralisia, até a sua respiração.

A pressão da mão de Rose sobre o seu ombro o fez olhar para ela, antes de qualquer outra coisa: estava apavorada e tremia descontroladamente por causa do frio.

O local era escuro e úmido. Parecia uma espécie de caverna e o chão era duro e desconfortável como pedra. Estavam sozinhos. Não podiam estar sozinhos. Quis se levantar, dizer à Rose que estava bem, encontrar o que causara aquilo, voltar para a TARDIS... Piscou.

Sentiu a maciez daquela confortável cama. Todo o calor abaixo daquelas cobertas. O próprio abraço atrelado naquele corpo junto ao seu... Abriu os olhos e tudo era claro. Devia ser de manhã, pensou. Aquele rosto, tão próximo a ele, tinha uma mecha de cabelo loiro pendendo para frente. Ele passou a mão com suavidade para tirá-la de cima dos olhos dela.

Rose piscou e respirou profundamente, como que acordando de um sono profundo. Sorriu para ele. Ele mal conseguia acreditar na própria alegria. Pensou em onde estava: estava em casa. Era a sua casa desde que parara de viajar. Fora morar em Londres com Rose. Fazia pouco tempo, mas já parecia uma vida inteira. Uma vida perfeita.

Lembrou-se que costumava viajar com Rose:

—Lembra-se daquela vez em...? —mencionou ele, rindo, mas percebeu que se esquecera.

—O que?

—Rose, como nós viajávamos?

—No seu carro.

Que resposta evidente. Era lógico que fora no carro ele. Ele lembra que o transporte era dele. E era azul.

—O que aconteceu com ele mesmo?

—Oh meu Deus! Não me diga que eu acabei tanto assim com você ontem a noite? —perguntou rindo... —Você vendeu!

—É mesmo, eu vendi—concordou, porque fazia sentido. E olhou para ela: a única coisa que o fazia estar ali. O lençol branco que os envolvia e fez pensar nela. No vestido branco de noiva. No sim que ela dissera a ele.

Pensou na noite passada. Nas outras noites passadas. Como um quebra cabeças tudo se formava em sua mente. Deu o olhar de um carinho tão profundo, daquela realidade imaginada, daquele sentimento verdadeiro, que veio com a resposta do beijo dela. Envolveu-a naquele abraço, para depois se entregar completamente à felicidade.

.o.

Rose ainda segurava o ombro do Doutor. O balançou de leve, enquanto lágrimas descontroladas de tristeza e pavor rolavam pelo seu rosto trêmulo.

—Doutor... —chamou mais uma vez, quase sem voz. Já fazia horas que estavam ali. O frio invadira completamente os sentidos de Rose.

Seus olhos se acostumaram à escuridão já fazia tempo. A luz tênue e azulada a permitiu perceber que a humidade gelada que encharcara as suas roupas vinham do sangue que cobria todo o chão. Ela não sabia se parte daquele sangue viera do Doutor. Não tivera coragem de procurar qualquer machucado que evidenciasse que estava irremediavelmente morto.

Soltou o ombro dele e aproximou-se do seu rosto. Precisava saber a verdade: tocou o rosto marcado pelas fitas grossas de sangue que escorreram dos olhos. Estava gelado. Aproximou seu rosto vivo e quente do dele: frio e sem vida. Chorou:

—Você não pode me abandonar aqui. Acorde! Acorde...

—Quem está aí? —perguntou uma voz infantil.

Rose deu um pulo:

—Quem é você?

Um garotinho se aproximou:

—Eu pensei que você fosse ela. Por isso não me aproximei mais cedo. Mas, agora eu vi, você é nova.

—Ela quem? Como você veio parar nesse lugar? Que lugar é esse?

—Ela vai explicar. Eu fugi de casa e acabei parando aqui. Mas, eu não quero ficar. Então preciso esperar ele acordar.

—Ele?

—Sim, eu também vim com alguém —e ele apontou o Doutor. —Alguém como ele.

Os dois ouviram passos. E uma garotinha surgiu. Ela tinha a pele muito pálida e um olhar ingênuo. Sorriu para Rose:

—Seja bem vinda.

Rose sentiu um arrepio invadir o seu corpo. Bem vinda?

—Quem é você? Traga o Doutor de volta!

Ela olhou para ele e para Rose:

—Eu não posso. Ele quer permanecer assim.

—É claro que ele não quer ficar aqui! Foi você que fez isso?

—Sim, eu trouxe vocês pra cá.

—ENTÃO DESFAÇA!

—Eu não posso. Só quando ele quiser ir embora. Enquanto isso, eu não posso.

Rose olhou o Doutor assustada: aquela garotinha só podia ser insana. Estavam nas mãos de uma menininha louca:

—Você sofre, Rose Tyler. Mas, o seu sofrimento não é em vão. O seu medo e tristeza são pagamentos suficientes.

—Do que você está falando? Pensamentos suficientes para o que?

—Para a felicidade dele.

Os olhos de Rose se arregalaram:

—O que...?

—Eu trago conforto e alegria para aqueles que sofreram além do que podiam suportar... Se existe um sofrimento grande que pesa no coração de alguém, eu posso retirar. Mas, com um preço. Você, Rose Tyler, é o preço da felicidade do Doutor. Quando mais você sofrer, mais acolhedora é a realidade à que ele se agarra no momento.

—Ele... está vivo? Ele está só sonhando?

—Sim...

—E que tal isso, sua menininha sorumbática: eu estou muito feliz em saber que ele está vivo!

—Certamente, mas isso não é o suficiente para abalar os sonhos que eu construo para ele. Você também pode ficar feliz por ser uma intermediária na felicidade dele. Muitos são felizes por isso. Mas, essa alegria não é nada compara à que eu proporciono. E logo, esse lugar se mostrará muito mais duro para você. Logo você sentirá sede, fome... Não há comida nesse lugar. Pode ser que você e esse garoto tentem se matar para comer um ao outro. Já aconteceu antes. Uma dica eu dou: os seus acompanhantes dorminhocos, só precisam do cérebro para continuar vivendo neste lugar—e ela lambeu os próprios lábios, como se a ideia que dera fosse apetitosa.

Rose a olhou, enojada e furiosa. A garotinha continuou:

—A não ser que você queira ir embora... Pode deixar o seu Doutor para trás. Mas, o alimento dos seus sonhos é você. Você indo, ele não permanecerá...

—O que? É só isso? Eu vou embora e ele acorda?

—Não, você vai embora e ele morre. Quando você sair dessa caverna, a conexão entre vocês se quebrará, isso será fatal para a mente dele, já que está sob o meu comando.

—Então liberte ele, por favor! Eu faço qualquer coisa!

—Você é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por esse homem, não é? Rose Tyler?

—Sim!

—Então, sofra! —respondeu, desaparecendo no ar.

.o.

Rose apareceu na porta da cozinha. Vestira rapidamente uma camisola para procurar por ele:

—Você fez panquecas! —percebeu ela, enquanto ele as dividia em dois pratos: —Eu casei com o homem perfeito, Sr. John Smith! —disse, enquanto lhe abraçava e dava um rápido selinho, afinal, as panquecas esperavam. —Oh, meu Deus! Isso está delicioso!

—Cozinhar é como pilotar uma nave. Quero dizer, dirigir um carro. Azul. Uma caixa azul. Um carro azul.

—Onde você aprendeu a cozinhar desse jeito?

—Na França. Século XVIII.

Era riu. Ria como se tudo o que ele dissesse soasse como gracinhas e piadinhas carinhosas. Ele ria também, afinal sabia muito bem como estava soando. Soava com um doido. Só podia ser piada.

—Então... —começou ela, tentando ser o mais doce possível. —Sobre aquele assunto que começamos a discutir semana passada...

—Que assunto? —perguntou inocentemente, mordendo a panqueca.

—Ah, bem, você sabe... —disse ela largando o garfo e juntando as mãos, um pouco sem jeito: — Aquele sobre pessoas pequenininhas. Uma pessoazinha, metade parecida comigo, metade com você...

—Se eu puder escolher prefiro que seja mais com você. Daí com certeza será linda.

—Então... —ela se levantou e deu a volta na mesa, para ficar próxima. —É um bom momento para começarmos a tentar? —falou, e se aproveitou da situação para beijá-lo.

Mas, quando o beijo terminou ele não abriu os olhos. Fez uma estranha expressão, como quem tentava com esforço se lembrar de algo:

—Mas, da última vez não deu certo...

—O que?

—Da última vez, eles morreram... —e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, esfregando os olhos, como se algo estivesse errado com eles: — Da última vez meu filho morreu.

—Você me falou dele uma vez, mas nunca me contou o que aconteceu.

—Eles queimaram. Todos eles queimaram...

—Foi um incêndio? —perguntou ela, passando a mão pelos ombros dele para tentar acalmá-lo.

—Tudo pegou fogo... Porque eu coloquei fogo. Rose, eu matei eles. Eu matei a minha mulher, meus pais, meus irmãos... Eu matei o meu filho! —e se levantou de supetão, se desvencilhando das mãos dela.

Sentiu o seu corpo molhado e frio. Abriu os olhos e tudo era muito mais escuro. Percebeu que havia uma mão atada à sua: era Rose. Os olhos dela se arregalaram ao perceber que estava acordado. Ele percebeu que disse algo a ele, mas não pôde ouvir. Logo tudo ficou ainda mais escuro e ele não foi capaz de manter os olhos abertos.

.o.

—Mulder, faz horas que estamos caminhando!

—Tudo bem, vamos parar um pouco...

E eles sentaram na borda da estrada.

—Como você está se sentindo?

—Já disse que estou bem! — vociferou, mal humorada.

Ele levantou as duas mãos, como quem se rende, e ficou calado. Ela aproveitou aquele momento de descanso para tentar raciocinar e encontrar uma lógica naquilo tudo. Depois de um tempo, percebeu:

—Mulder—chamou ela, com uma expressão de susto: —O motorista do caminhão!

Ele arregalou os olhos. Como podiam ter sido tão descuidados?

—Não vimos quem estava dirigindo, Mulder! A pessoa não saiu do caminhão, deve estar ferido e precisando de ajuda! Isso se já não morreu por termos demorado tanto!

—É, mas não vamos ajudar muito se voltarmos agora, nossa melhor chance é encontrar um telefone. Ou esperar que alguma carona apareça.

O que não acontecia há horas. Evidentemente, fato que ambos estranhavam muito.

—Consegue voltar a andar, Scully?

Ela se levantou e ambos voltaram a caminhar. Ela dava graças a Deus de estar, ao menos, de tênis. Se estivesse num dia normal de serviço, o salto alto teria sido aventura demais para ela. Depois de mais vinte minutos, Mulder percebeu:

—Parece que tem um acidente ali na frente!

Ambos correram para se aproximar mais rápido.

—Mulder... Isso é...

Ele olhou para ela com espanto. Estavam de volta à cena do próprio acidente, mas o caminhão não estava mais ali.

—Mas não pode ser! —continuou Scully. —Nós não mudamos de direção!

—Algumas pessoas dizem ter sofrido espécies de loops de tempos e de espaço. Acho que, de alguma forma, isso foi um loop de espaço.

—Olha para a minha cara de quem está se preocupando de dar um maldito nome para isso!

—Scully?! —surpreendeu-se ele, aquela reação era demais, até para ela.

—Desculpe, estou de férias... —argumentou usando sua frustração.

—Bem, mas, enquanto isso, o caminhão se foi... Veja, aquilo é uma trilha?

Ela observou, bem escondida no meio da mata, um pedaço de chão, antes escondido pelo caminhão, mostrava uma trilha.

Ambos tomaram o caminho da trilha. Logo chegaram à uma pequena casa. Scully bateu na porta.

—Olá! —gritou Scully, batendo na porta. —Agentes federais!

Logo, uma senhora de uns setenta anos apareceu espiando pela janelinha da porta. Ela abriu:

—Boa noite, meus filhos, o que você fazem aqui?

—Boa noite, senhora, eu sou o agente Mulder—disse, mostrando seu ID. —E essa é a minha parceira Scully.

—FBI? Mas, entrem por favor. Não esperava nenhuma resposta à essa hora. Entrem, entrem...

Enquanto entravam, Scully perguntou:

—A senhora chamou o FBI?

A mulher sentou no sofá da sala e fez um gesto com as mãos para que os agentes fizesse o mesmo.

—A polícia, há dois dias, o meu marido desapareceu!

—A polícia tem feito buscas atrás dele? —palpitou Mulder.

—Não, não tenho respostas há dois dias. Ele saiu no meio da noite e não voltou mais! —disse ela, quase se engasgando no próprio desespero.

—Você pode relatar exatamente o que aconteceu na noite em que o seu marido sumiu?

Ela afirmou com a cabeça e começou:

—Estávamos dormindo quando alguém bateu na porta. Ele foi atender. Mas, eu fiquei preocupada e o segui. Do topo da escada eu vi a garotinha. Uma garotinha de camisola branca. Ela disse para ele que um garoto estava perdido na estrada, que ele devia atravessar a rua com ele.

Mulder encarou Scully com um ar grave. Ela interrompeu:

—Desculpe, ela disse que devia atravessar a rua?

—Sim, ele também a fez repetir. Mas, ela disse para o meu marido, que tudo ficaria bem. Era só encontrar o garotinho. Ele trocou de roupa e saiu de casa...

—Essa garotinha não deu o nome dela?

—Não, eu questionei ao meu marido a mesma coisa. Mas, ele não se importou. Meu marido com certeza foi sequestrado! Conhecemos todas as pessoas que vivem nas redondezas e eu nunca vi aquela garotinha!

—Nos dê os seus nomes completos—pediu Mulder.

—Eu sou Molly Feltch e meu marido se chama Rubem. Mas vocês deveriam saber disso, não?

—Houve um acidente na rodovia, encontramos a trilha que leva até aqui porque não conseguimos sinal de telefone na estrada, nem alcançamos qualquer telefone de emergência.

—Podem usar o meu, fiquem à vontade.

Mulder avançou no aparelho fixo. Enquanto isso, Scully continuou:

—Sra. Feltch, há quanto tempo fica a cidade mais próxima daqui?

—Há umas três horas de carro.

—Eu não vi nenhum carro estacionado em frente à sua casa.

—Ah não, eu e Rubem não temos mais idade para dirigir o tempo todo. O carro ficou com meu filho que mora em outro estado. Tudo o que precisamos, fazemos o pedido por telefone ou pela internet e recebemos em casa.

—Há quanto tempo vocês não saem daqui?

A mulher se surpreendeu em perceber que nunca pensara sobre aquilo.

—Nossa, já faz sete anos!

—Sra. Feltch, a linha da sua casa foi cortada.

.o.

—Rose...

—O que?

—Como viemos parar aqui...?

Estavam deitados no chão, sobre a grama macia e levemente úmida. O belo céu um pouco avermelhado ostentava poucas nuvens que se movimentavam com rapidez. As árvores espaçadas tinham folhas prateadas que se moviam sem intervenção do vento. Mais distante, um reino inteiro envolvo por uma cúpula de vidro mostrava-se imponente e glorioso.

—Como assim? —ela riu. —Você me trouxe aqui, com a TARDIS.

Ele levantou de supetão.

—Mas, isso não é possível... Isso é Galifrey.

—É o seu lar, não é? —perguntou sorrindo: — Você está em casa. Isso não é bom? —continuou, com um ar um pouco inseguro.

Ele olhou em volta. A TARDIS estava estacionada ali perto. Devia ser uma data muito antes do início da guerra. De qualquer forma, levar a TARDIS para aquela lugar foi um risco imenso.

—Você não está feliz, você está preocupado—disse Rose, analisando-o.

—Estou bem, vamos, não podemos mais ficar aqui—disse se levantando e puxando-a pela mão. Ela pareceu um pouco insegura: — O que foi?

—Aonde vamos?

Ele deu de ombros:

—Qualquer lugar. Quer escolher dessa vez?

Ela o olhou, espantada. Antes que ele pudesse se preocupar com o diferente comportamento de Rose, sentiu uma forte tontura cambaleou. Esfregou os olhos, estavam úmidos. Tinha a sensação de algo que estava grudado neles. Piscou forte.

Rose estava sentada ao seu lado e segurava a sua mão. O quarto de hospital parecia mais claro do que o normal, aquela luz toda começava a irritá-lo:

—O que eu estou fazendo aqui? —a lembrança de Galifrey ainda era forte, ele quis se levantar, mas uma dor aguda no peito o impediu.

—Calma, John! —pediu Rose. —Você sofreu um acidente. Foi atropelado. Não se esforce, por favor... —pediu com a voz frágil e com lágrimas nos olhos. —Você estava em coma há até poucos dias atrás.

Ele a encarou com espanto. Engoliu seco e logo buscou o entendimento que tão rapidamente era plantado em sua mente:

—Eu tive um sonho estranho... Lembra da TARDIS?

—Seu velho carro azul? —perguntou, rindo, ainda meio chorosa por vê-lo enfim acordado.

Ele riu, sentindo sua mão atrelada à dela.

—Ela era uma cabine de telefone azul. E eu te levei para outro lugar. Nossa, eu inventei um monte de coisas—disse, passando a mão pela testa.

—Tudo bem. O médico disse que é normal... Você passou por muita coisa.

Concordando, sem imaginar o quanto ela estava certa, fechou os olhos para tentar adormecer.

.o.

Mulder verificou: nenhum fio telefônico foi cortado. A Sra. Feltch notou que o sinal wi-fi da internet também não funcionava.

Do lado de fora da casa, ainda não amanhecia. Mas o relógio de Scully mostrava que já seriam sete da manhã.

Ouviam o silêncio da noite. Sem sequer um grilo. Scully e Mulder procuravam por qualquer pista que pudesse haver do lado de fora. A lanterna ansiosa dele, logo percebeu:

—Mulder? —perguntou Scully, percebendo que ele ia se metendo no meio da mata.

—Tem uma trilha aqui.

—Trilha?

A mata parecia fechada.

—O topo dessas plantas estão queimadas—mostrou ele com a lanterna, e fez a luz seguir a trilha por uma certa extensão. —Formam uma trilha.

—O que poderia ter queimado essas plantas? Como não teve propagação de fogo?

Ela já o seguia, quando ouviram um estrondo. Correram de volta para a rodovia. Ambos os carros estavam ligados e suas buzinas soavam fora de controle. Cada um desligou seu próprio carro. Testaram: ambos voltaram a funcionar.

—O que acha Scully? —berrou Mulder, saindo do carro. —Será que alguém quer a gente fora daqui? Leve a Sra. Feltch para a próxima cidade, eu vou seguir aquela trilha!

—Sozinho?

—Você não está de férias? —perguntou, e desatinou a correr de volta para a mata.

—Que coisa, Mulder! Eu vou com você! —praguejou ela, mas ouviu um grito vindo da casa.

Ambos viram a Sra. Feltch saindo pela porta da frente. Em prantos, ela gritava:

—Eu a vi! Eu vi a garota! Ela foi para lá! —e apontou em direção à trilha. Mulder lançou um olhar para Scully, e ela percebeu que aquela senhora realmente precisava de assistência. Parou para ajudá-la.

Mulder alcançou a trilha. Quanto mais avançava, mais eram evidentes as parcelas queimadas de plantas. Mais à frente, percebeu que havia uma luz acesa. Guardou a lanterna e se aproximou com precaução.

O fim daquela trilha era a pequena entrada de uma caverna. À sua frente, uma garotinha de camisola branca emanava luz da própria pele. Ela olhou para Mulder como se fosse capaz de olhar dentro da sua alma:

—Ela não virá por você?

Ela perguntava sobre Scully. Mas, aquela menina à sua frente só a fazia pensar em uma pessoa:

—Samantha...?

—Eu posso te ajudar. Você pode encontrar quem você procura. Você pode viver com ela para sempre! Entre comigo... Vou encontrar alguém para você. Alguém que sirva para você ser feliz!

Ele titubeou: para ele aquela imagem mais parecia um espírito que qualquer outra coisa.

—SOCORRO! —berrou alguém de dentro da caverna. Como que desperto de um sonho, ele pegou sua arma e entrou na caverna, passando reto pela 'entidade'.

Percebeu que o chão era úmido. O odor fétido o fez sentir náuseas. Não precisou acender a lanterna mais uma vez para perceber que pisava em imensas poças de sangue.

Andou pouco para encontrar Rose: ela que ouvira sua voz do lado de fora e gritara por ajuda. Mas, antes que ele pudesse a aproximar. A garotinha se materializou no meio deles:

—Por favor, espere. Logo alguém servirá para você. E você irá dormir.

Rose entrou em pânico. A única ajuda que conseguira parecia uma presa fácil. Pegou a mão do Doutor, tremula e se lembrou do primeiro Natal que passaram juntos. Quando ele parecia quase morto após a sua regeneração.

Foi então que ela teve a ideia. Chamava-o da maneira errada! Debruçou-se sobre ele e disse em seu ouvido as duas palavras que ele nunca fora capaz de recusar:

—Me ajude!

.o.

Abriu os olhos mais uma vez e sorriu. Pois, Rose sorria para ele.

—Como você está se sentindo?

—Fantástico! —respondeu, deitado naquela cama de hospital. Começou a se levantar.

—Não, você não pode!

Percebeu que seu peito estava enfaixado. Colocou a mão sobre ele e sentiu a batida do seu único coração. Riu.

—Rose... —chamou ele, tirando as mãos dela de seus ombros, já que tentava fazê-lo deitar novamente, e a puxou num abraço.

—O que foi? —perguntou abraçando-o de volta.

Ele pareou sua testa com a dela, muito próximos, olhou-a com uma expressão muito triste.

—Doutor, o que foi?

—Eu sinto muito. Eu só tive certeza agora.

—Do que?

Ele a abraçou novamente:

—Eu queria que fosse. Mas, não é.

—Do que você está falando?

—De você. Eu queria que você fosse real. Mas, você não é—explicou, sem conseguir largá-la do abraço.

—Mas, o que é isso? Você só está cansado, volte a dormir.

—Nós nos casamos.

—Sim.

—Então você sabe que pode dizer. Se falar só para mim... Você pode provar que eu estou errado.

—O que você quer que eu fale?

—Você pode falar o meu nome — e ele a soltou e encarou os olhos confusos da falsa Rose.

Ele sorriu, gentil:

—Você saberia, se tivéssemos nos casado. Agora eu vou embora. Mas, obrigada. Obrigada por mentir para mim. Foi um sonho fantástico!

.o.

—Me ajude! —pediu Rose.

Puxando ar para os seus pulmões, fez baterem fortes seus dois corações. Levantou-se de uma só vez. Olhou para Rose, Mulder e para a garotinha. E então para si mesmo:

—O nããão! Meu casaco! Eu ganhei esse casaco da Janis Joplin! Você arruinou o meu casaco favorito! Essas manchas não vão sair nunca mais!—reclamou.

A garotinha o encarou, com lágrimas nos olhos:

—Nunca nenhum humano percebeu antes. Como você percebeu? O que eu fiz de errado para você acordar?

—Doutor, o que é ela?—perguntou Rose.

—Ela é a sombra de um povo extinto. Ela não é mais um ser. Morreu há muito tempo, mas ficou presa a uma existência frágil. É uma entidade que vaga sozinha e se alimenta da emoção das pessoas. Ou melhor, da troca de emoções. Por isso ela precisa de duas pessoas. Sempre duplas.

—Ei! —chamou a garotinha. —Eu estou falando com você, não me ignore! O que eu fiz de errado?

O Doutor olhou para ela e ela entendeu aquele olhar:

—Porque está me olhando desse jeito?

Era compaixão.

Ele caminhou até ela, se agachou para ficar da mesma altura, e sorriu:

—Você não vai mais ficar sozinha... Vou ajudar você. Se você me deixar... —e aproximou as mãos de suas têmporas. A garotinha fechou os olhos.

A luz que Mulder vira emanando dela retornou, mas mais suave, quase delicada... Feixes azuis a envolveram e cada átomo do seu corpo de mentira acendiam em tonalidades avermelhadas. Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu em agradecimento. Como se se desfizesse no ar, desapareceu como milhares de partículas que se movimentam brincalhonas. Como areia ao vento. Até se apagar e sumir na escuridão da caverna.

O Doutor levantou de supetão passando rapidamente a mão no rosto, omitindo a lágrima que escorrera por ele.

—ELE ACORDOU! —berrou o garotinho em uma câmara ao lado. Apareceu correndo: — O senhor que veio comigo. Ele acordou! Preciso de ajuda!

Mulder correu para socorrer. Rose já ia segui-los, quando o Doutor a puxou pela mão e apontou a saída com o olhar:

—Eles estão bem agora—murmurou. —E eu _preciso_ de um banho.

.o.

Mulder entrou no quarto do hospital. Scully entreabriu os olhos e percebeu que havia um certo ar brincalhão no seu olhar, enquanto balançava o buque de flores na frente dela.

—Obrigada — agradeceu ela, enquanto ele colocava o buque num vaso que ficava ali para aquela finalidade.

—Como está se sentindo?

Ela se moveu na cama:

—O que aconteceu?

—Você estava dirigindo. Levava a senhora Feltch para um hospital quando um caminhão atingiu seu carro. Você se lembra?

—Agora... Um pouco. Onde estou?

Mulder se moveu um pouco na cadeira:

—Na Califórnia. Tive que pegar um avião do Mississipi para cá.

—O que?

—Depois que nos separamos eu segui aquela trilha. Encontrei uma caverna e... Encontrei Rose e John, o Sr. Feltch e um garotinho que estivera desaparecido há uma semana. O Sr. Feltch e o garotinho, Philippe, estão bem. Os outros dois fugiram assim que tirei meus olhos deles... O Sr. Feltch declarou no seu depoimento que passara o tempo todo adormecido na caverna, sonhando com o seu neto que morrera em um acidente quando era bebê. Já Philippe passou o tempo inteiro acordado, ele relata que havia uma garotinha que fazia companhia a ele de vez em quando. Ele disse que ela os levou até lá, mas ele não sabia explicar como... Disse também que os sonhos do Sr. Feltch eram produzidos por ela?

—Produzidos?

Mulder colocou a mão dentro do seu casaco e tirou um pequeno frasco de dentro:

—A perícia encontrou isso. É um fungo que parece produzir substâncias alucinógenas bastante potentes. Recebi um telefonema agora pouco, me explicaram que o raio de alcance chega a dois quilômetros.

—Isso alcançaria a casa dos Feltch?

—Sim, alcançaria até a rodovia.

—Então, seja lá o que aconteceu naquela caverna, vocês estavam drogados.

Mulder afirmou com a cabeça, incomodado. Ela continuou:

—De qualquer forma, é isso que vai constar no meu relatório. Fomos drogados.

—Você está de férias. Na Califórnia. Não tem que escrever um relatório.

"Na Califórnia". Scully já quase se esquecia que estivera, como que por mágica, em outro estado por horas.

—Inclusive. O garotinho, Philippe... Ele disse que fugiu no período da tarde e que caminhara em linha reta até anoitecer, quando viu o Sr. Feltch pela primeira vez...

—Sim?

—Os pais dele ficaram muito felizes em recebê-lo nesta manhã. No estado do Texas.

Mulder aproveitou a expressão de surpresa em Scully por alguns segundos, antes de deixar o quarto para escrever o que seria mais um relatório que Skinner não ia gostar nada de receber.

.o.

—Fantástico! Sabão siluviano realmente serve para tirar manchas! —admirou-se enquanto via o resultado da lavagem.

Ainda não tivera tempo de secar o seu cabelo. Saíra do banho direto para a lavanderia da TARDIS para ter a maior porcentagem de garantia de que conseguiria restaurar o seu adorado sobretudo marrom. A nave foi acolhedora e nenhum dos dois teve tempo suficiente para pensar se ainda havia algo de errado com ela.

Passando uma toalha na cabeleira, o Doutor, desceu as escadas e viu Rose, também de roupão, sentada numa das cadeiras da sala de controles. Quando ela o viu, se moveu na cadeira, desconfortável.

—O que foi? —perguntou ele.

—Nada! —disse ela, enquanto percebia que ele secando o cabelo mais parecia um ataque furioso da toalha em seus cabelos.

Ele não insistiu, e a toalha parecia querer arrancar o topo da sua cabeça.

—Doutor... Como era lá?

Ele a encarou. Sabia que em algum momento acabaria perguntando sobre o sonho.

—Nada demais—mentiu. —Foi só um sonho.

—Mas, como você acordou? Eu te chamei por horas!

—Desculpe—pediu se sentando ao seu lado. —Na verdade, ela não conseguiu me enganar por mais tempo porque eu sou um Time Lord. Ela cria labirintos de sonhos para nos prender numa realidade ficcional. Mas, ela não podia entender a minha mente, só a sua, porque você é humana. Então, ela criou um mundo ideal para mim a partir do seu ponto de vista. Era claro que em algum momento aquela realidade ficaria inconsistente.

—Hum... Isso porque a minha mente é pior?

—O que? Não! É porque você não sabe tudo sobre mim. Por exemplo, nós fomos parar em Galifrey. Ela não tinha como fazer uma Galifrey que me convencesse sem usar lembranças de alguém que realmente esteve lá alguma vez.

—OK—disse, ela, entendendo um pouco melhor. —Mas, você era feliz nesses sonhos?

Ele largou a toalha de lado por um instante:

—Sim.

—Então, porque você... Não preferiu ficar lá?

Sorriu para ela numa animação que só ele conseguia ter:

—O que? E perder tudo isso aqui? Não, Rose Tyler. A mentira pode ser doce. Mas, não vale o preço da realidade —e, se levantou voltando a secar os cabelos. —Pelo menos a TARDIS parece ter voltado ao normal. Quando eu terminar isso, terei que fazer uma revisão para me certificar que tudo está bem. Vamos ter que ficar parados por um tempo...

Ambos saíram da sala de controles para se trocar. Mas, antes que o Doutor pudesse retomar sua avaliação da TARDIS, as luzes tornaram-se vermelhas e num chacoalhar, foram levados para onde nunca antes estiveram.

oOoOo

(continua...)


	4. Buffy, the vampire slayer: Angel e anjos

Contextualização 'Buffy': primeira parte da segunda temporada (antes de Angelus).

Alerta de spoilers:

Buffy: série completa.

Doctor Who: episódios "Flesh and Stone", "The name of the Doctor" e "The Pandorica Opens/The Big Bang".

Resumos: O capítulo anterior não forneceu novidades para a história central.

.o.

_O meu nome é Rose Tyler e eu escrevo porque... Bem, porque não tem nada, além disso, que eu possa fazer por aqui._

_Eu viajava com um homem incrível: o Doutor. Nós ficamos presos numa espécie de ciclo irreal. Viajávamos no tempo e espaço e, um dia, por algum motivo que nunca descobrimos, ficamos presos dentro de distorções irreais... Espaços ficcionais._

_Devo admitir que nunca me incomodei com isso. Afinal, não parecia que vivíamos de maneira muito diferente da nossa realidade. Mas, então, aconteceu: a TARDIS nos levou para outro lugar impossível. E lá, eu morri._

_Sei que eu morri e vim para o céu. Aqui é tudo calmo e tranquilo. Não existe dor. Não existe saudade. Existem sim as lembranças, mas não existe o tempo, então meus sentimentos não podem evoluir. Eu lembro do Doutor. Sei que sofreria de saudades por ele se estivesse em qualquer lugar que não fosse o paraíso..._

_Mesmo assim, a curiosidade existe: do que aconteceu com ele depois que eu vim para cá. Sei que ele está vivo, porque eu posso sentir. Mas, não posso ver de fato o que aconteceu. Fico me perguntando se ele regenerou, se o Doutor que eu conheço mudou para sempre..._

_Mas, logo me aquieto novamente. Em paz._

.o.

A loira estremeceu: não havia cinzas, havia sangue.

—Buffy!—gritou Xander, correndo até ela: alguma coisa parecia errada, ela nunca parava diante de um vampiro daquela forma.

—Meu Deus! —gemeu Willow, assim que a alcançou.

O homem gritava e gemia: o peito transpassado pela estaca de madeira proporcionava imensa dor. Sua mão direita apertou o punhado de cinzas que descansava ao seu lado. Suas lágrimas, ele sabia, vinham daquela imagem do corpo findo e desfeito em pó, e não do seu peito ferido que carregava seus dois corações intactos.

—Ele não está morto! —percebeu Willow, e apanhou o seu celular, já discando o número de emergências: — Vou chamar uma ambulância!

Buffy não conseguia se mover, em choque. Xander pegou a loira pelos ombros e a puxou para o lado. O Doutor apanhou o braço dele, tentava dizer algo. O rapaz se aproximou e ouviu o murmúrio: "Arranque isso".

—Você vai sangrar até morrer! —argumentou ele.

Vendo que não teria ajuda, ele mesmo tentou pegar a estaca. Buffy segurou suas mãos, com lágrimas nos olhos, apavorada:

—Não morra! —pediu ela.

Nunca tivera cometido um engano tão terrível como aquele. Nunca ferira ninguém que não fosse um vampiro. Ele pediu para ela, com a pouca voz que conseguia emitir: "Tire isso de mim".

Ela fechou os olhos e, confiando nele e não em seu bom senso, arrancou de uma só vez a estaca do peito daquele estranho homem. Ele berrou.

As mãos dele brilharam. Ele ainda não havia morrido! A estaca comprometera a estrutura óssea do peito e parte do seu pulmão esquerdo. Sentiu o calor daquele brilho: era energia de regeneração o suficiente para se recuperar daquele ferimento. Juntou suas mãos no seu corpo e o calor pareceu ter tomado conta do seu entorno e se expandido por todo o cemitério de Sunnydale.

O celular escapou das mãos de Willow e caiu no chão, antes de ter pedido qualquer ajuda. Os três olhavam para o ferimento que se fechara, boquiabertos.

O Doutor conhecia toda a mitologia em torno dos vampiros. Sabia o que Rose tinha se tornado. Mas, não pôde evitar olhar ao seu lado, para aquelas cinzas: aproximou sua mão como se fosse apanhar a dela... Parou no meu do caminho. Rose se fora... Ele não era mais capaz de alcançar a sua mão...

As ondas de calor cessaram e o brilho que o envolvera concentrara-se abaixo da pele reconstituída do peito. Adormeceu como criança.

—Mas, que toda coisa foi que aconteceu aqui essa coisa que aconteceu?—perguntou Xander, atropeladamente e meio sem sentido.

—Acho que foi magia Wicca, Xander. —cochichou Willow. —Mas, eu não o vi fazer nenhum encantamento!

—Ele deve ser de alguma dimensão demoníaca—encarou Buffy, mais recuperada do susto. Pousou sua mão sobre ele e conferiu: parecia totalmente curado. —Vamos levar ele para o Giles!

Buffy levantou o Time Lord com sua super força de Slayer.

.o.

_O estranho sobre o tempo aqui, é que ele é todo um, como um único momento. Mas, eu consigo manter uma linha de pensamento. Então, não pode ser o mesmo instante, o tempo todo, não é?_

_E então eu volto a pensar no Doutor._

_Não tem mais ninguém aqui. Nem é exatamente uma sala. Não tem forma de nada em volta da mim. Eu sei que eu existo porque sinto a mim mesma. E escrevo._

_Acho que posso descrever esse lugar como algo sem forma ou cor que se distorce. Como se o nada coexistisse com alguma coisa que é ao mesmo tempo coisa alguma! Se é que isso faz algum sentido._

_Eu tenho esta folha, isso faz sentido. E esta caneta. Então escrevo. E penso no Doutor..._

.o.

—Você atingiu ele no peito? Tem certeza? —perguntou Giles pela enésima vez, ao lado do corpo deitado sobre o sofá de sua sala de estar.

—É claro que sim! Ele está todo sujo de sangue, e a camisa está rasgada para confirmar!

—Eu estou vendo—confirmou o Sentinela, trajando seus chinelos de quarto, e um roupão sobre os pijamas.

—O que ele é Giles? Ele não pode ser humano! —gemeu Willow.

—Eu nunca ouvi falar de uma recuperação como essa! Vamos ter que pesquisar—disse ele, tirando a camisa rasgada do Doutor.

Willow deu uma boa espiada interessada, enquanto Xander pareceu indignado.

O peito ainda possuía certo brilho abaixo da pele, Giles pousou a mão sobre e percebeu com surpresa no olhar: — Dois corações! Por isso ele não morreu na hora. Você não atingiu o coração dele!

A chaleira apitou e ele se levantou indo para a cozinha, começou a colocar água quente nas xícaras. Vendo a expressão tensa da Slayer, complementou:

—Não se preocupe, Buffy. Ele está fora de perigo agora. Me conte tudo o que aconteceu.

—Não vamos largar esse cara sem camisa, não? —reclamou Xander, puxando o lençol que estava no braço de sofá em cima do Doutor.

—Que prestativo—observou o Sentinela, enquanto Willow tornou-se levemente rubra. —Agora, Buffy...

—Nós tínhamos saído juntos—começou a Slayer, ainda um pouco imersa na besteira que fizera, encarando aquele corpo deitado no sofá.

—Foi ideia minha. Fazia tempo que não andávamos à noite por Sunnydale, e tivemos essa chance de passar um tempo juntos—completou Xander.

—E eu queria treinar algumas coisas de Wicca em uns vampiros... —confessou Willow, desviando do possível olhar repreensivo de Giles.

—Vimos uns vampiros no caminho. O usual: Buffy estaqueou todos e continuamos a caminhar e conversar sobre as novidades.

—É, só as coisas usuais—confirmou Willow. —Quando mais à frente vimos uma confusão. Parecia uma briga entre vampiros. Eu consegui confundir eles com Wicca e logo a Buffy pegou todos eles. Mas, a minha magia não atingiu esse cara e ele puxou uma das vampiras junto com ele.

—Então, eles correram e nós os perseguimos—continuou Xander. —Eles eram rápidos, mas a Buffy é muito mais. Ela lançou a estaca que atingiu em cheio as costas da vampira. Esse cara parou na hora, de guarda baixa... —e desviou o seu olhar para a amiga calada e cheia de remorsos, adicionou: — Mas, é óbvio que tudo apontava para que ele fosse um vampiro também!

—Sim, sim! Eu também achei que ele fosse um vampiro! Tudo indicava! —reafirmou Willow.

—Tudo menos o fato da sua magia ser direcionada para confundir apenas vampiros. Buffy você não é mais uma novata. Precisa pensar com clareza—disse ele, tentando ser brando ao ver as lágrimas se formando nas pontas dos olhos da loira. —Mas, tudo deu certo no final. Você não matou ninguém. Seja mais atenta daqui para frente!

Ela afirmou com a cabeça, silenciosa. Mas, logo seu olhar se voltou para a janela. Ela foi firme até ela e abriu a cortina.

—O que foi Buffy? —alarmou-se Giles, largando o sachê do chá na última xícara, crente de que deviam estar rodeados de vampiros.

Ela observou: tudo estava quieto e imóvel.

—Tem alguma coisa lá fora! Alguma coisa maligna!

Xander e Willow se precipitaram ao lado da amiga para observar: não parecia haver nada.

Giles, depois de um bom tempo, falou:

—Buffy, você está exausta. Não tem nada lá fora. Vá para casa e descanse agora. Eu te ligo se eu perceber alguma alteração nele.

—A gente te acompanha até lá—disse Willow.

Ela negou com a cabeça:

—Não precisa. Eu ainda sei o caminho de casa.

Willow deu um abraço na amiga e todos se despediram de Giles. Dali da porta, separaram-se indo cada um para a sua própria casa. Enquanto isso, no sofá, o Time Lord se recuperava.

.o.

—"Algo maligno". Eu espero que você não estivesse se referindo a mim—ouviu ela a voz emblemática e um tanto sedutora vinda das sombras.

—Você estava me espionando? —perguntou Buffy.

—Não quis interferir na sua noite com a 'Gangue'—respondeu Angel, forçadamente.

A ideia nem fora de Buffy. Xander que se intrometera dizendo para Buffy que ela não dava mais tanta atenção para os amigos para ficar com o vampiro. Depois de perceber certa confirmação no comportamento de Willow, acabou propondo para Angel que não se vissem naquela noite.

—Você está com ciúmes! Não credito nisso! Vocês homens são tão infantis! —retrucou, um pouco fora de si.

Ele pegou a pequena mão dela e a envolveu na sua:

—Já passou... —disse ele baixo, tomando-a num abraço. —Já passou...

—Eu matei uma pessoa... —falou ela, trêmula, com lágrimas percorrendo dos seus olhos arregalados de espanto para o rosto delicado.

—Ele não morreu... Já passou, Buffy, foi só um susto...

—Ele podia ser um humano. É a mesma coisa, o meu erro é o mesmo.

—É claro que não é...

Buffy o largou de imediato:

—Você viu aquilo?!

—O que?

—Eu... Eu juro que eu vi aquela estátua em outro lugar.

Aliviada por, dessa vez, não ter de ouvir que estava vendo coisas por estar cansada demais. Angel se aproximou da estátua:

—Eu não me lembro de ter visto ela aqui antes.

E Angel conhecia bem todas as ruas de Sunnydale. Nunca antes vira aquela estátua de anjo que cobria o rosto com as mãos.

—Mas, é só uma estátua—confirmou ele. —Vamos, vou te levar para casa.

Buffy afirmou e deu as costas para a estátua. Comentou iniciando a sua caminhada:

—Sabe, não fiquei brava por você ter me "estalqueado"... Angel? —chamou, estranhando a ausência de resposta. Virou-se para onde não havia mais Angel. A estátua, com uma face demoníaca, tinha sua mão há poucos centímetros de Buffy.

.o.

Giles piscou sobre os livros. Entardecia e não encontrara em sua biblioteca pessoal nenhuma informação sobre qualquer ser que possuísse dois corações. A não ser pelo 'búfalo desdenhoso', criatura infernal que aterroriza vespas. Mas, não conseguiu imaginar qualquer aplicação útil para aquela informação.

A ida até a escola parecia ser a decisão mais acertada. Uma biblioteca maior parecia a melhor solução.

Naquele momento, por mais que tentasse controlar o seu sono, era difícil não piscar uma ou duas vezes após passar a noite e o dia inteiro pesquisando.

—Chá?

—Obrigado—disse grato, apanhando aquele autêntico chá inglês. Deu dois goles e engasgou: olhou para o lado e percebeu o homem que também desfrutava daquela infusão.

—É 1999?

—Perdão?

—1999, o ano.

—Sim—respondeu Giles, um pouco desconcertado, ajeitando os óculos. —Como você veio até aqui? Como sabia que eu estaria aqui?

O Doutor pegou sua screwdriver e a ligou no centro da biblioteca. Pareceu um pouco decepcionado.

—E que roupas são essas? Elas não estavam na minha casa—continuou o interrogatório.

—Quantos universos você estima que existam?

—O que? —foi pego desprevenido. —Uma infinidade. É possível que não haja limites.

—Brilhante!

—Desculpe, mas quem é você? —perguntou o Sentinela.

—Andando, vi seu nome nas correspondências, são minhas, e eu sou o Doutor.

—O que?

—São as respostas para as suas perguntas—e acrescentou colocando os óculos. —Estou com um pouco de pressa. Universos infinitos, em um dos seus livros diz que o inferno é um universo alcançável.

—Sim, é, mas o que você pretende? Desculpe, como se chama?

—Sou o Doutor.

—Doutor quem?

A porta da biblioteca foi aberta por mãos apressadas. Willow e Xander pareciam ansiosos:

—A Buffy não está aqui? —perguntou a garota, varrendo o lugar com o olhar, deu um sorriso para o Doutor. —Você já está de pé! Isso foi Wicca?

—Não, ainda não a vi hoje—respondeu Giles, nada feliz pela insistência de Willow quanto a Wicca.

—Nós não a vimos na aula—explicou Xander, com uma boa dose de preocupação. —Ligamos para casa dela, mas a Joyce disse que Buffy nem chegou a voltar para casa ontem à noite.

—Isso é preocupante. Vou tentar encontrar Angel e...

—NÃO SE MEXAM! —berrou o Doutor. —Não se mexam, olhem para todos os lados e o mais importante. NÃO PISQUEM!

Todos o olharam espantados.

—O que aconteceu? —perguntou Willow, baixinho.

Ele apontou o corredor entre duas estantes. Parada nela, uma estátua de anjo observava à frente com seus olhos de pedra e com as mãos estendidas.

—O que é aquilo? —perguntou Giles, espantado.

—Tem uma estátua no corredor? Quem a trouxe para cá? —gemeu Willow.

—O time de basquete? —tentou Xander, porque as _Cheerleaders_ que não podiam ter sido.

—Não é uma estátua. Ele assume forma quando ninguém o olha. É um Anjo Lamentador. Ele captura pessoas e as transporta para diferentes tempos.

—Eu nunca ouvi falar de algo assim—disse o Sentinela, em voz baixa, como se a estátua o pudesse ouvir.

—Saiam daqui! CORRAM!

Os três correram para fora da biblioteca e o Doutor saiu devagar, sem tirar os olhos da estátua até fechar a porta e trancá-la com a screwdriver. Quando se virou, percebeu que os três ainda estavam ali: no corredor, oito anjos se aproximavam, estáticos.

—Não podemos deixar que eles saiam do nosso campo de visão—alertou o Doutor mais uma vez.

O sinal tocou e os alunos saíram das salas para os corredores. Simplesmente, era muita gente para alertar. Mas agora tinham uma vantagem: muitos olhos. Os jovens curiosos observavam as estátuas, discutindo se elas estariam ali para o Halloween. O Doutor aproveitou a chance e correu. Os três o seguiram. Saíram da escola.

—Para onde estamos indo? —perguntou Willow já sem fôlego.

Ele não respondeu. Era como se, se parasse de correr, a morte seria certa. Há mais alguns quarteirões ele parou de súbito, em frente a uma cabine telefônica azul. Tirou a chave do bolso e começou a destrancá-la, mas a porta parecia não querer ajudá-lo: emperrara.

Os três, distraídos com as excêntricas atitudes do Doutor, esqueceram-se de olhar ao redor e, quando perceberam, de ambos os lados da rua surgiram estátuas com faces aterrorizantes e poses de ataque.

—Vamos lá! —gemeu ele, forçando mais a chave e a porta, como se a TARDIS tivesse tido autonomia suficiente para ajudá-lo naquele momento, se abriu.

Os quatro entraram. A sala de controle da TARDIS estava iluminada com uma tênue luz avermelhada. Como se quisesse alertar ao Doutor que ainda não tinha total controle sobre si mesma, mas que lutaria para ajudá-lo.

Antes que qualquer um dos três pudesse gaguejar, ou mesmo assimilar que a Caixa Azul era maior por dentro que por fora, o Doutor falou muito rápido:

—Aqui estamos seguros. Entendam uma coisa: eu venho de uma realidade diferente. Não de uma dimensão diferente, mas de uma realidade diferente. Imaginem como se o seu universo fosse um hexágono que se distorce há uma distância infinita de espaço e tempo da minha realidade. O espaço e o tempo entre eles são tão distantes que jamais podem se encontrar ou se tocar. Agora, uma distorção de todas as realidades pode ocorrer, criando espaços viáveis para saltar entre elas. Um salto sem caminho. Imaginem que o tempo é uma grande bolha mais como um wibbly wobbly timey wimey... coisa. E que eu posso viajar nela através de um Vórtex. Acredito que exista uma anomalia dentro dos Vórtex que causou a distorção em todas as realidades, o que me trouxe até aqui. O que trouxe os Anjos até aqui. Eles são da minha realidade. Não da de vocês. Eu posso consertar a anomalia no Vórtex, mas o Vórtex de uma realidade não deve ser igual ao de outra realidade, já que são linhas temporais completamente distintas. Eu não conheço nada do mundo de vocês, então preciso da sua ajuda para entendê-lo.

Willow e Xander o olharam estáticos, sem entender uma palavra. Giles entreabriu os lábios e os fechou novamente, confuso, coçou a nuca e disse:

—Eu não tenho certeza se sou capaz de te ajudar.

—Eu só preciso do seu conhecimento. Posso lê-lo na sua mente, se você me permitir.

Aquele estranho homem acabara de propor a Giles uma leitura de mente. Em todo o seu treinamento como Sentinela, jamais se deparara com algo assim. Concordou um tanto assustado.

—Não dói. Você não vai sentir nada. Eu só vou obter o seu conhecimento, não vou olhar nenhuma informação pessoal. Se tiver algo que não quer que eu olhe, é só fechar a porta, eu não vou olhar—explicou, aproximando suas mãos das têmporas do Sentinela.

O Doutor viu o treinamento de Sentinela, todo o conhecimento obtido através dos livros, a convivência com a Slayer... E permitiu que Giles soubesse algo sobre os Time Lords, sobre regeneração e a TARDIS.

—Ok! —exclamou o Doutor libertando Giles rapidamente. —Vamos encontrar a Slayer primeiro. Willow! Willow, a melhor amiga da Buffy, pode me dar alguma coisa dela que esteja com você?

—E-eu acho que não tem nada dela comigo...

—Aqui—disse Xander abrindo a mochila. —Ela me emprestou essa lapiseira ontem.

—Vamos esperar que você não goste de estudar.

—Ahn?

Mas, o Doutor já se precipitara, exclamando "Allons-y", para os controles da TARDIS, abriu uma pequena gaveta e colocou a lapiseira dentro. Ainda havia traços de DNA da garota e a nave forneceu na tela sua localização.

—ISSO! Nenhum anjo a pegou. Continua por aqui. Se segurem! —disse começando a dirigir a nave como um alucinado.

Quando a nave estacionou, o Doutor saiu rápido para fora.

Xander, ainda abraçando o corrimão da entrada, balbuciou:

—Vampiros, demônios... Antes já era demais...

—Nada disso é real, você está ficando esquizofrênico—murmurou Willow, tentando apavorá-lo ainda mais.

Enquanto isso, "Contando que eu não esteja delirando e convulsionando no meio da biblioteca, tudo bem... Mas, se eu estiver, espero que Jenny não me veja...", pensou Giles. Também parecia demais para ele, mesmo entendendo afinal quem era aquele estranho homem. Ajeitou o paletó e olhou para fora da nave. Saiu da Caixa Azul e constatou: era mesmo menor do lado de fora.

O Doutor, mais há frente apontava a screwdriver para um punhado de pedras no chão. Depois apontou para frente e seguiu um caminho que só ele entendia. Os outros o seguiram. Willow perguntou em voz baixa para o Sentinela:

—Mas, se não foi Wicca, o que foi? Quem é ele?

Os quatro, de costas, não perceberam o Anjo que se aproximava deles. Quando estava prestes a apanhá-los, ouviram um grande estrondo.

—Buffy! —exclamaram Xander e Willow.

Com os dedos um pouco raspados por socar tantas estátuas desde a noite anterior, a loira apareceu com uma expressão ansiosa:

—Eles pegaram Angel! Eu procurei ele por toda a parte, mas não sei onde o levaram!

O Doutor ainda observava os cacos de anjo espalhados pelo chão. As pedras que encontrara no caminho eram de fato restos de anjos que Buffy pulverizara. Giles preocupado com a pupila, se precipitou:

—Buffy, não é tão simples. Ele não está mais aqui.

—Os anjos levam as pessoas para o passado—explicou Willow. —Angel agora está há muitos anos atrás!

—O que...? —espantou-se ela, tendo seus sentidos anestesiados pelo choque. Não podia perder Angel... Não daquela forma.

O Doutor saiu correndo novamente.

—Para onde você vai? —berrou Giles.

—Usar a minha maior arma: o tempo—e entrou na TARDIS, que desapareceu em seguida.

—Quem era ele? —perguntou Buffy.

—Ele é um viajante do tempo—respondeu Giles, agora a maior autoridade em Time Lord de Sunnydale.

—Você acha que ele foi buscar Angel?

—Angel, Angel, Angel! —bufou uma voz que se aproximou deles: — Sinceramente, seja lá onde ele foi parar, só espero que retorne como Angelus! —exclamou Spike, com seu andar jogado.

—Angelus vai voltar? O anjo disse que ele está loooonge, muuuuito looonge—comentou Drusila, com um olhar vago, como se fosse capaz de enxergar todas as realidades e tempos existentes através da sua insanidade.

—Vocês não podem conversar com estátuas! —vociferou Buffy para Spike, tentando amenizar a vantagem que eles estavam tentando deixar a entender que possuíam.

—Não são estátuas, são anjinhos lindos da morte... Não é? —perguntou Drusila.

—Sim, amor. Esses estúpidos não entendem que os anjos não falam com os vivos. Mas, conosco... Acabamos de tomar umas cervejas, se vocês entendem o que eu quero dizer. E nós descobrimos coisas muito interessantes sobre eles. Como por exemplo, que eles se alimentam de vocês! Somos praticamente parceiros de fast food!

—Fast food, fast food, fast food—começou a dançar Drusila.

—Então, o que pretende fazer, Slayer? —perguntou Spike, e no piscar de olhos da gangue Scooby, os anjos voltaram a se aproximar. —Parece que a carga para cima de você está muito pouco grande dessa vez, não é? —e ele investiu um chute em Buffy, que desviou e retrucou com um soco. Ambos começaram a lutar e outros vampiros começaram a se aproximar, como se todos os seres da noite de Sunnydale tivessem pressentido a vantagem.

Xander, Willow e Giles se precipitaram sobre uma cerca de madeira e a quebraram o mais rápido que puderam para conseguir estacas improvisadas. Começaram a se defender.

Conforme lutavam contra os vampiros, mais anjos saíam dos seus campos de visão e se aproximavam.

Lutando contra Spike, Buffy percebeu a sua derrota iminente quando ambos ficaram rodeados por anjos. Mesmo assim, daria tudo de si. Pegou aquela estaca e num impulso derradeiro, findaria a existência de Spike de uma vez por todas. Ela avançou e caiu na piscina.

"Piscina?", pensou ela, mergulhada na água, largando a estaca e indo para a superfície.

—Oh! Desculpe! —pediu o Doutor assim que entrou na sala da piscina da TARDIS. —A TARDIS está muito confusa ainda e te trouxe para a coordenada errada dentro da nave. Você está bem?

—O QUE?

—Vou pegar uma toalha para você.

—VOCÊ ME TROUXE AQUI? ME LEVE DE VOLTA! Meus amigos precisam de ajuda e...

—Estamos dentro da uma máquina do tempo. Vou te levar de volta no momento exato em que te tirei de lá. Mas, não precisa ser agora.

Ela saiu da piscina e apanhou a toalha que ele estendia para ela.

—Um anjo ia te apanhar assim que você atingisse aquele vampiro. Você estaria perdida no tempo para sempre...

—Para sempre? Então Angel...

—Eu sinto muito... Eu sinto muito mesmo.

Buffy abaixou o olhar, sentindo uma imensa dor no peito. Mas, não era momento de se entregar. O Doutor continuou:

—Eu consegui que a TARDIS reconhecesse todos os pontos instáveis de tempo e espaço: portais para outras dimensões. O seu mundo é praticamente uma peneira. Existem mais portais do que o espaço do seu próprio planeta—ele foi saindo para o corredor e ela o acompanhou até a sala de controles: — E eu achei um recente que se abriu no dia em que eu cheguei aqui. Eu tentei entrar nele, mas eu preciso de alguém desse mundo, ele não me reconhece. Eu sou um ponto inexistente neste universo. E, então, o que me diz?

—O que? O que eu te digo do que?

—Pronta para salvar o mundo mais uma vez, Slayer?


	5. Buffy, the v s: O rapaz de Trenzalore

_Apesar do meu tempo ser o mesmo. Eu sinto o dele correr. Uma grande linha tão maior que a humana, com tantas dores de tantas perdas..._

_Por mais que eu não respire ou suspire. Eu sou capaz de sentir o seu pesar... E a maneira como a sua mente brilhante o tempo inteiro procura uma maneira de me salvar._

_Não existe salvação para a morte, meu Doutor..._

_Mas, ele busca e corre. E, silencioso, pensa em mim com saudades, com medo da perda definitiva. Com culpa..._

_Não foi sua culpa, Doutor._

_Você não pode escolher morrer quando seus amigos morrem. Minha alma se foi, e sua ficou. Não se desculpe por sobreviver..._

_Eu apago aos poucos e não me arrependo de nada. Mas, se eu puder escolher algo para ser meu para sempre quando eu apagar por completo, se eu tiver sequer uma fagulha de existência e algo para me apegar, eu quero levar comigo a sensação do vento batendo no meu rosto, quando corria com você, com a sua mão atada à minha._

.o.

O Doutor controlava a TARDIS, apressado. Pousou em algum lugar. Mas, Buffy, com os olhos fixos no pescoço do Doutor: duas marcas pequenas de mordida eram evidentes, não se moveu.

—Vamos lá! —exclamou ele, pegando seu casaco e saindo. Mas, Buffy sequer se mexeu. Ele voltou para dentro: — Eu entendi que você vinha.

—O que aconteceu naquela noite? Você conseguiu se recuperar de um peito transpassado por uma estaca de madeira, mas tem uma marca de mordida no seu pescoço da qual você não se recuperou. Além disso, você estava tentando proteger uma vampira!

—Ei, você enfiou uma estaca no meu peito e eu não fiquei apontando para você. Vamos logo, estamos perdendo tempo! —disse, expressando leve irritação.

Buffy saiu da TARDIS e se sentiu desnorteada: era menor do lado de fora. Estavam em uma planície, o vento ameno movia o mato alto de um lado para o outro. Mais há frente, podia-se ver uma área pequena desmatada. Caminharam até ela: o chão era distorcido como se fosse feito de areia movediça, mas ao invés de área, tinha uma substância pastosa por vezes azulada, por vezes roxeada.

Eles pularam para dentro daquele portal.

A Slayer logo percebeu que naquele novo mundo, era de noite. Um grande cemitério se seguia à sua frente. Rodeados de estátuas que ela não saberia dizer se guardavam os mortos, ou se seriam os anjos.

—Ótimo! Um cemitério! Eu sou boa em cemitérios.

Mas, o Doutor sequer a ouviu dizer. Seus olhos ficaram vidrados na gigantesca e morta TARDIS: o seu próprio túmulo. Estavam em Trenzalore, o futuro cemitério que abrigaria os restos do Time Lord.

O choque inicial se seguiu da surpresa:

—É o meu mundo. Estamos de volta a realidade—virou-se para ver o portal de onde vieram: fechara-se. O mundo, como que refeito de uma leve turbulência, reestabeleceu o seu equilíbrio: — Não, não, não, não, não! — foi dizendo até correr ao local onde não havia mais portal.

—O que foi?

—Não podemos mais voltar! Eu e Rose não estávamos aqui, então o mundo saiu do equilíbrio abrindo vários portais. Mas, quando eu voltei com você, é como se as perdas tivessem sido reparadas! Todos os portais daqui para o seu mundo, se fecharam!

Antes que Buffy pudesse entender o que o Time Lord queria dizer. Percebeu um movimento com os seus sentidos aguçados. Sacou a estaca de dentro da sua jaqueta.

—Quer fazer o favor de guardar isso? Não tem vampiros nesse mundo, pelo menos não como os seus. Você vai acabar machucando mais alguém.

A Slayer não deu ouvidos e correu, como que perseguindo alguma coisa. Ia segui-la, quando se deteve: um jovem rapaz caminhava até ele, com uma expressão opaca e olhos vidrados.

—Doutor, o seu transporte logo estará aqui. Você não deveria estar de volta, ainda é cedo.

Sacando sua screwdriver, fez a leitura:

—Você não existe!

—Exato. Assim como a garota que veio com você. Ela tomou a existência do lugar de Rose Tyler. Por isso você pode vê-la. Mas, qualquer coisa do mundo dela que caia aqui, só será real para ela.

O Doutor a viu ao longe, lutando contra o nada:

—Ela está caçando vampiros imaginários?

O rapaz afirmou com a cabeça.

—Quem é você?

—Eu sou a sombra de uma existência acabada. Eu já fui desse mundo. Até dia em que fui sugado para outros planos. Planos de inexistência. E lá, sucumbi aos poucos... Até não mais existir.

O som da TARDIS pousando rangeu atrás do Doutor. Ele percebeu a nave surgindo aos poucos.

—Mesmo que o seu retorno tenha sido prematuro, você deve ficar. Se voltar para aquele lado, poderá não mais encontrar vida quando voltar para este mundo!

—Obrigado pelo conselho, mas isso não é uma opção para mim. Se você quer ajudar, me diga: o que causa tudo isso?

—Não é o que. É quem. Aquele que escolhe a todos nós. Um por um. Para morrermos aos poucos. Até as nossas últimas regenerações...

E no último fiasco de solidez, o rapaz sorriu e se desmanchou no ar, sem deixar qualquer átomo que provasse que ele existira ali, naquele instante. O Doutor engoliu seco: seja lá quem fosse aquele rapaz. Fora um dia um Time Lord.

A TARDIS terminou o seu pouso e sozinha escancarou suas portas, como se berrasse em desespero para que o seu adorado Doutor saísse daquele planeta.

—Buffy! —gritou ele, mas ela não lhe deu atenção. Correu até ela, que lutava como que contra três vampiros, agarrou a sua mão e a puxou do meio da confusão que só ela via. —Hora de ir embora! —anunciou ele, puxando-a. Vendo que a TARDIS estava lá, passou a seguir a corrida dele por vontade própria.

Entraram na nave que exibia uma coloração mista de azul e vermelho: um controle parcial. O Doutor esperava que aquilo fosse o suficiente para consertar tudo o que precisava. Começou a acionar várias alavancas e botões.

—Certo, vou procurar se há algum portal ainda remanescente. A-HÁ!

—O que foi?

—A TARDIS localizou um portal, vamos para lá!

A nave chacoalhou desapareceu de Trenzalore.

.o.

Os três perderam o equilíbrio e caíram no chão. O Doutor se levantou rápido:

—Não não não! Paramos no meio do caminho e fomos puxados para algum outro lugar!

Buffy e o Doutor se levantaram:

—Que outro lugar? Perguntaram juntos.

Ambos os Doutores se olharam. Eleven (o Décimo Primeiro Doutor - Matt Smith), segundos antes com uma expressão triste e com os olhos vermelhos, deu um largo sorriso:

—Ei! Isso é novo! Eu não esperava por isso—disse olhando em volta para a antiga decoração da TARDIS. —Espere um pouco, é pior que isso—percebeu encarando Ten (Décimo Doutor). —Eu não me lembro de isso ter acontecido e ainda por cima, eu não me lembro de você—voltou o olhar e todo o corpo em direção de Buffy. —E eu me lembro de todas as minhas companheiras. Mas, não me lembro de você... A-HÁ! Há uma outra versão de mim em outros universos!

—O QUE?! Você sou eu no futuro? Não, espere! Eu sou de outra realidade, não sou do mesmo universo dela!

Eleven tirou sua screwdriver do bolso e analisou Ten – rapidamente encantado por ter uma visão do seu futuro – e Buffy.

—Certo! Você sou eu do passado. O que significa que em algum ponto você alterou essa linha temporal para que ela nunca tivesse acontecido. E você, qual o seu nome?

—Buffy—respondeu a Slayer, perdida nos acontecimentos.

—Certo, Buffy, este universo é seu, você está em casa. Agora, alguma coisa congelou o tempo e a TARDIS parou de funcionar.

—O QUE? Espere um pouco, o que você está fazendo aqui? —perguntou Ten. — Você não se lembra por outro motivo, o tempo não pode ser reescrito!

Eleven deu uma risadinha rápida, segurando-se para não gargalhar de si mesmo:

—Eu era tão ingênuo... —escapou-lhe num desabafo. —Longa história, essa de como eu vim parar aqui. Em resumo, salvei o dia. Eu estar aqui foi o efeito colateral disso. Mas, eu posso voltar, se alguém se lembrar de mim—explicou, mexendo nos controles da TARDIS de maneira muito mais precisa, segura e habilidosa.

—Você não está nos tirando daqui! —percebeu Ten, sem saber se deveria confiar na sua versão mais velha.

—Não, eu estava mandando uma mensagem para uma professora. Bem, uma amiga. Para que ela apareça no casamento de uma pessoa muito importante. Isso deve ser o suficiente para que a noiva se lembre de mim. Então, a partir de agora, eu tenho no máximo cinco minutos, e então eu vou desaparecer de volta para o meu mundo e o meu tempo! Nesse meio tempo, vamos ver no que eu posso ajudar—disse, agarrando Ten rapidamente pelo ombro e dando-lhe uma cabeçada dolorosa. Numa fração de segundos, leu a mente de sua versão mais jovem.

—Então, — perguntava Ten, esfregando a cabeça dolorida. — alguma ideia do que fazer?

—Hum, não, a TARDIS está paralisada, mas mesmo assim não há nada que você possa fazer nesse novo universo, e duvido que consiga outra chance para voltar.

—Preciso neutralizar os anjos e descobrir como interromper a vinda deles para cá.

—Ah, bem... Não se preocupe quanto a isso. Eu devo ser o culpado por eles estarem aqui—confessou, sem jeito, e foi-se logo justificando, ao perceber o olhar de repreensão de Ten. — Bem, havia uma rachadura, não era para eles virem para este lado, era para eles terem sido apagados da existência! Mas, nada mais virá para cá... A não ser as coisas que eu posso ter atirado nela nos últimos tempos... —e, pensando melhor, complementou: — Não, não, não acho que mais nada virá de lá para cá de novo. Você só precisa se preocupar em eliminar os anjos que estão aqui, reestabelecer o equilíbrio dos Vórtex e salvar Rose! Agora, até o futuro! Estou indo para o casamento de uma amiga! Geronimo! —exclamou, sumindo da TARDIS.

—Com você é sempre essa loucura? —perguntou Buffy, e ele riu.

O Doutor, agora único naquela sala, voltou a usar os comandos da nave, mas ela sequer respondeu para ele. Percebeu que Eleven conseguia usar a nave de uma maneira que Ten ainda não sabia.

As luzes da nave se apagaram.

—O que foi isso? —perguntou a loira.

—Protocolo de defesa 59. Ela desligou todas as funções porque alguém tentou manobrá-la de maneira drástica.

—Você?

—Não, alguém de fora... —respondeu, sentando no chão da nave. —Alguém está controlando a TARDIS por fora. Ela está começando a aprender a se defender. Só podemos esperar até que ela se reestabeleça.

Começava a esfriar. E ambos sentiram isso com maior intensidade quando se calaram.

—Você não virou um vampiro porque tem dois corações? —cutucou Buffy.

Ele a encarou:

—Porque isso é tão importante para você?

Ela deu de ombros:

—Porque você não desiste de resgatar Rose, que, aliás, está morta, enquanto que o meu namorado está perdido para sempre no espaço tempo e você não parece nem um pouco disposto a resgatá-lo?

A garota era muito mais esperta do que parecia. Eleven entregou a carta que ele nunca revelaria para ela: que na sua tentativa de restaurar os universos, pretendia também salvar Rose. Ele suspirou, vencido:

—Eu não posso ir com a TARDIS atrás do seu namorado porque o rastro deixado por um anjo cria uma distorção que não permite que ela pouse. Então é realmente impossível para eu ajudá-lo.

—Não quero parecer insensível, mas a vampira está morta. E eu não digo isso porque eu a estaqueei. Mas porque todo vampiro morre quando vira um vampiro! Ela já não tinha mais alma!

—Eu sei disso.

—Porque você sobreviveu?

—Quando chegamos no seu mundo, a TARDIS nos jogou direto num covil de vampiros. Eu sobrevivi não só porque tenho dois corações e mais sangue, mas porque aqui o meu corpo funciona diferente. No seu mundo, eu regenero, mas não mudo. No meu mundo, eu mudaria. Eu morri junto com Rose, mas regenerei. Eu não perdi a minha alma, e nem virei um vampiro, porque sou um Time Lord. Mas, Rose é humana.

—E ainda assim você acha que pode salvá-la?

Ele se levantou e ajeitou a gravata:

—Eu sou o Doutor, eu salvo tudo o que está ao meu alcance.

Ele pegou a screwdriver e apontou para os controles da nave. O painel começou a se abrir.

—O que você está fazendo?

—Não adianta eu querer consertar um Vórtex que eu não conheço.

—Isso é seguro? Eu vou ajudar você!

—Não! Não é seguro, e eu vou morrer no processo. Por isso, não se aproxime!

Ela interrompeu o passo. Se entendeu direito, mesmo morrendo, ele conseguiria retornar à vida.

—Quando eu terminar, vou nos levar direto para o momento em que eu te tirei de lá. Não se preocupe com os anjos, eu consigo lidar com eles.

Ela acenou afirmativamente e se preparou, desejando boa sorte para o que quer que ele fosse tentar fazer naquele momento.

Ele pegou a parte semi aberta do painel e a levantou. Uma luz intensa surgiu e ele pôde ver todos os detalhes do tempo e do espaço daquele novo mundo. Todo o nascimento e toda a morte. Todo início e todo o cessar...

.o.

Buffy acertou Spike em cheio no rosto. As estátuas à sua volta viraram pó. Mas, nem ela e nem a gangue tiveram tempo para observar o que estava acontecendo de fato.

Spike cambaleou para trás, surpreso. Buffy investiu mais chutes nele e ele percebeu Drusila e outros vampiros fugindo, enquanto Guilles, Willow e Xander conseguiram estaquear um vampiro.

O vampiro loiro fugiu como pôde, aos desajeitados tropeços, escapando da Slayer.

—Viraram pó! Como foi que as estátuas viraram pó? —perguntou Xander, confuso.

Willow, olhando em volta, logo deu um gritinho e correu: um corpo estirado no chão, ao centro de onde houvera uma maior quantidade de anjos, estava ensopado de sangue.

Todos correram até o corpo:

—É o Doutor—disse Buffy. —Mas, ele disse que podia se regenerar! —exclamou, perturbada.

Giles virou o corpo e tocou o seu peito: nenhum dos seus corações batia. Os anjos sabiam bem como destruir um Time Lord.

—Ele não pode se recuperar se foi morto enquanto se regenerava.

Buffy percebera: seja lá qual foi o motivo de sua morte quando olhara o Vórtex e o manipulara para voltar, não tivera tempo de se recuperar. Estava, definitivamente, morto.

.o.

_Eu escrevo porque... Bem, aqui só existem essa caneta e esse papel, então: Allonz-y!_

_É muito estranho não poder sentir o tempo... Tê-lo estático é ao mesmo tempo um alívio e um tormento. Não sei o quanto vou ter que esperar para algo acontecer._

_Daqui eu vejo tudo, mas de uma maneira muito mais tranquila do que quando se olha para o Vórtex. Não ter um corpo é um fardo a menos. Talvez, por isso a compreensão do mundo, aqui, no paraíso, seja tão mais evidente._

_Mas, não tendo um corpo, eu não posso segurar a mão da minha companheira enquanto corro..._

_Sinto falta de correr. Mas não sofro com isso. Aqui não é lugar de se sofrer. Algo me impede, como se esse sentimento simplesmente não existisse. Então começo a me lembrar de todas as corridas. De todos os inimigos que combati. De todos os meus amigos. De todos os meus companheiros._

_Então, me lembro de Rose..._

_Esperava encontrar com ela em seguida da minha morte. Parece que eu não acerto sempre._

_Então, eu espero... E penso em Rose..._

.o.

Giles estacionou o carro na frente da casa de Buffy:

—Se quiser me ligue, a qualquer hora... —disse ele pela enésima vez.

Por mais que vivesse em cemitérios, um enterro sempre era uma coisa difícil de se ver. Ainda mais de uma pessoa tão cheia de vida como fora o Doutor.

Ela deu uma abraço rápido no Sentinela e desceu do carro. Entrou em casa, sem anunciar sua chegada para a sua mãe e subiu direto para o seu quarto. Fechou a porta e se atirou na cama, abraçando o próprio travesseiro, como quem segura o choro.

Estava cansada, confusa e ferida. Não só perdera uma pessoa que, percebeu, se tivesse tido a chance de conviver por mais tempo o consideraria facilmente seu amigo, como sabia que nunca mais veria Angel...

Soluçou baixinho, com seu choro mudo cobrindo a sua percepção das batidas suaves contra o vidro da sua janela. A certo ponto, ela notou o barulho e elevou o olhar: seu sangue congelou diante da imagem de quem via. Murmurou o nome dele baixo, como numa pergunta cheia de incompreensão. Então, gritou por ele, pulando para a janela e abrindo-a, puxando Angel para dentro num abraço.

Não conseguiram falar nada por um longo tempo. Do longo abraço, até o longo beijo. Então, a garota perguntou:

—Me disseram que você estava preso no passado!

Ele sorriu calmo. O sorriso dos que já viveram longos anos:

—Eu estive. Eu esperei por você. O tempo passou... Até o dia em que eu pude te ver de novo.

Ela quis que fosse possível passar a vida toda em um único beijo com Angel. Mas, numa distração pelo som que vinha do corredor, olhou para a porta sendo aberta:

—Buffy, você já está em casa? Está tudo bem? —perguntou sua mãe.

Angel sumiu como sempre conseguia fazer, conseguindo evitar de ser visto por Joyce. A mulher se aproximou da filha e lhe deu um abraço, imaginando que a expressão conturbada da filha era fruto do enterro, sem jamais cogitar o que estaria passando realmente pelo coração, subitamente aliviado, da Slayer.

.o.

Willow caminhava pelos campos da sede dos Sentinelas, em Londres. Já fazia dois anos desde que Sunnydale sumira do mapa. Assim como Buffy, seguira o seu próprio caminho, agora como uma poderosa deusa.

Não era pela ajuda que antes recebera deles que permanecia naquele lugar. Mas, de certa forma, Giles ainda era uma das poucas pessoas em quem podia confiar o seu caminho. Com ele por perto, ela sabia que não desviaria para um caminho de fúria.

De início, os Sentinelas não a quiseram acolher. É claro, a opinião deles não era de muita valia para impedir a vontade de uma deusa.

O rio estava muito calmo, o que era prenúncio de um dia de pouca agitação. Fechou os olhos e soube que Xander dormia naquele momento, Buffy dançava com um belo homem em uma boate na Itália e Giles preparava um chá.

Abriu os olhos, tranquila... Em seguida, gritou.

—Já percebeu que toda a vez que você me vê você grita? —perguntou o Doutor, com o seu cabelo sendo levemente bagunçado pelo vento.

—Você! Mas, você morreu! Há muitos anos!

—Sério? Bem, eu não esperava por isso. Acabei de deixar você, os seus amigos e Buffy num beco segundos atrás.

Willow se calou. Viajante do tempo. Ela havia se esquecido.

—Bem, de qualquer maneira, eu tenho um pedido para você. Nesta realidade e neste momento você é uma deusa, certo?

—Sim—afirmou ela, aguçando seus sentidos para ouvir o seu pedido.

—Eu vi, anos atrás você trazer uma pessoa de volta da morte. Vocês veem a morte como algo definitivo aqui, mas a verdade é que, na sua realidade, ela não é. Antes de vir te encontrar, eu viajei por vários momentos e dimensões. Agora entendo melhor: vocês migram para outros lugares. Em alguns vocês precisam de corpos para se materializar, em outros não. Outra coisa que quero esclarecer antes de fazer o meu pedido... Eu não existo aqui. Assim como a minha amiga. Não somos de outra dimensão, somos de outra realidade, você entende isso?

—Sim, eu entendo. Mas, eu posso ajudá-lo em que?

—Essa amiga minha que viajava comigo, morreu aqui. Foi transformada em vampira, você deve se lembrar disso. Como ela não existe, você não precisa oferecer nada por ela, simplesmente suas palavras devem ser o suficiente para trazê-la de volta.

—Você quer que eu a reviva? —perguntou num tom um pouco arrogante, mas logo se lembrou de que quem lhe pedia aquilo foi alguém que se sacrificou para salvar a vida dela própria. E percebeu: se ele estava correto em sua teoria, não haveria sacrifícios, não haveria nada de maligno. Ela sorriu: — Está bem, considere a sua amiga salva.

—Brilhante! —exclamou ele, com um sorriso. —Agora já vou. Preciso impedir os Anjos Lamentadores de invadirem este mundo.

Willow acenou e ele correu até a sua caixa azul, entrando nela, e fazendo-a sumir logo em seguida.

Ela levantou os braços e os céus se enegreceram, a terra tremeu e aqueles que se foram, retornaram para a sua inexistência.

.o.

Rose bocejou e se espreguiçou. Parecia ter dormido décadas. Levantou num pulo, correu para o banheiro do seu closet e se precipitou para o espelho: não havia dentes pontiagudos nem rugas profundas em sua testa. Respirou aliviada.

Caminhou pelos corredores da TARDIS, um pouco nervosa. Estivera morta. Sabia que o Doutor, de alguma forma, a trouxe de volta. Mas, qualquer coisa que quisesse perguntar escapara de sua mente quando viu a sala de controle quase completamente desmontada.

—O que está acontecendo?

—Oh, olá—disse ele com um sorriso, saído do meio das várias peças espalhadas. —Estou consertando a TARDIS. Vou instalar um novo protocolo de segurança para ter o controle total dela novamente—e ajeitou os óculos. —Mas, preciso alterar um pouco o maquinário dela para que funcione—e olhou para uma peça como quem não sabe para o que serve e a jogou para trás de si.

Ela riu:

—Desmontada desse jeito eu duvido que ela funcione mesmo!

Ele começou a juntar as peças e a montar o painel novamente. Em pouco tempo, estava erguida uma idêntica, porém nova, TARDIS.

O Doutor levantou uma alavanca e a boa e velha iluminação azulada retornou. Rose sorriu animada, mas percebeu com estranheza que ele não parecia igualmente animado. Uma voz anunciou "Protocolo de segurança 856, retorno a Terra em 3... 2... 1...". A TARDIS chacoalhou da sua forma usual e logo se materializou. Rose correu até a porta e a abriu. Era Londres: seu amistoso lar aguardava o seu retorno. Ela sorriu para o Doutor, mas ele não olhava para ela. Mexia no painel, voltando a modificá-lo.

—O que há de errado? —perguntou ela.

—Nada! Temos um tempo até eu arrumar tudo—disse apontando a porta com o olhar.

—Você não vem?

—Depois... —respondeu voltando sua atenção para a TARDIS de novo.

Ela não saiu da nave. Ele a encarou.

—Você me quer fora da TARDIS porque ainda tem algo de errado com ela!

—Eu estou consertando ela...

—Você planeja me deixar para trás! —arriscou ela, com uma boa dose de inconformismo em seu tom de voz.

Ele não negou. Ela foi até uma das cadeiras e se sentou, cruzando os braços:

—Eu não vou sair daqui.

—Rose... —disse ele, indo até a frente dela. —Eu não consertei a TARDIS. Eu só acionei um protocolo emergencial, mas logo eu vou perder o controle dela de novo. Mas, eu consegui te trazer para casa. Você precisa ficar. Quando eu resolver tudo isso, eu volto.

—Você está mentindo para mim! —percebeu ela, levantando-se, exaltada. —Você não sabe se vai voltar! Você não quer mais que eu viaje com você! Porque?

Inesperadamente, ele a puxou num abraço. Um abraço que queria dar-lhe há tempos...

—Você morreu lá...

—Você me trouxe de volta, Doutor. E você também morreu!

—Exatamente—respondeu, afrouxando o abraço e a olhando nos olhos: — Sempre foi perigoso, mas nunca desse jeito. Eu sempre tive o controle da situação, mas se o que aconteceu lá tivesse acontecido em qualquer outro lugar onde a morte é definitiva... Rose... Eu não poderia ter te salvado. Até eu ter o controle total da TARDIS, você não vai mais viajar comigo.

Rose não sabia se ouvia bem uma ordem. Era como se o Doutor implorasse para que ela ficasse longe e segura. Mas, por mais que ela entendesse a doçura daquele pedido, ainda era Rose Tyler. Ela absorvera a energia do próprio Vórtex para salvar aquele homem, não o abandonaria em perigo tão facilmente.

Ela o abraçou forte, como que em despedida. Ele a abraçou de volta. Ela esticou o braço e puxou a alavanca que mantinha a TARDIS sobre controle.

A nave soltou um alto guincho, como se gritasse. As luzes ficaram vermelhas e antes que o Doutor percebesse o que havia acontecido, a TARDIS chacoalhou violentamente, foram sugados de volta para fora da realidade.

(continua...)


	6. Once Upon a Time: O universo interior

Capítulos anteriores (fatos importantes para a história geral):

-Swenney Todd: o Doutor descobre que ele e Rose estão presos em mundo fictícios.

-Arquivo-X: -

-Buffy: Uma entidade que se apresenta como um ex-Time Lord diz para o Doutor que ele deve voltar para a realidade o mais rápido que conseguir, senão poderá virar apenas uma sombra de existência. O Doutor consegue levar Rose de volta para casa, mas ela se recusa a ficar e o engana, o que os leva de volta aos mundos fictícios.

.

Contextualização: Once Uppon a Time, antes do fim da primeira temporada.

.o.O.o.

—Operação Cobra! Atenção! Atenção!—disse Henry ao pequeno walkie-talkie.

Emma, sua mãe biológica, com seu fusca estacionado há alguns metros dali, respondeu:

—Operação Cobra, o que houve, Henri?

—Não me chame pelo nome! Droga, precisamos de codinomes—lembrou-se de ainda não tê-los decidido. —Preciso te mostrar uma coisa! No lugar de sempre hoje a tarde?

—Tudo bem, garoto. Hoje a tarde, no lugar de sempre.

—Câmbio! —disse ele desligando o aparelho e o enfiando na mochila. Deu um sorriso para Emma que respondeu com um aceno gentil, de dentro do carro. O garotinho seguiu para a escola, com os pensamentos há mil.

Emma se sentia satisfeita naquela manhã. Ter se mudado para a casa de Mary Margaret parecia ter sido a melhor coisa que acontecera em sua vida desde seu reencontro com Henri.

Ela andou com o fusca até a porta da delegacia. Logo notou: o carro de Regina estava lá. Suspirou e entrou no que provavelmente seria uma manhã difícil.

—Bom dia—cumprimentou Regina com um imenso sorriso. —Como anda, Xerife?

—Bem, e você? —respondeu, com o seu olhar logo recaindo sobre o homem que estava um pouco atrás dela: ele ajeitou a gravata instintivamente e abriu um sorriso que não deixava de transparecer simpatia sincera.

—Deixe-me apresentá-la a John Smith. O mais novo cidadão de Storybrook—disse, respondendo à pergunta anterior apenas com um aceno educado com a cabeça.

Ele estendeu a mão e Emma a apertou, perfurando-o com o olhar, procurando por qualquer coisa que pudesse denunciá-lo como uma armadilha iminente. Exceto pelo fato de Regina o estar introduzindo, parecia não haver, de imediato, nada de estranho naquele homem. A prefeita continuou:

—John já trabalhou em um departamento de polícia. E acredito que ele seria um xerife muito melhor do que você. O que é uma pena, já que com aquela ridícula votação você foi nomeada por um tempo. Mas, — ela deu um risinho e acrescentou: —espere e as coisas vão mudar. Enquanto isso, ele trabalhará como o seu assistente. Já que até agora você não teve a capacidade de encontrar um por conta própria.

—Storybrook é uma cidade pequena. Tenho certeza que sozinha eu daria conta—desafiou Emma, esquecendo-se que era indelicada com o homem que estava ali.

—Bem, mas não fará mais isso sozinha—determinou com um sorriso triunfante e foi saindo da sala enquanto se voltou para John: — Espero que tenha um bom início! Bom dia para vocês.

John olhava de Regina para Emma, e de Emma para Regina, até que esta saiu de uma vez por todas da sala.

Quando a Xerife se percebeu sozinha com o seu ajudante na sala, se adiantou:

—Me desculpe, eu não quis dizer que não tem trabalho aqui. Tem muito, na verdade. Será ótimo ter um ajudante.

Percebendo a rivalidade entre as duas, logo disse:

—E eu não pretendo, de forma nenhuma, me candidatar a xerife. A prefeita insistiu nisso desde que nos conhecemos, mas isso iria completamente contra o meu objetivo aqui.

—E qual o seu objetivo? —perguntou, sentindo o tom mais descontraído que vinha para a conversa, enquanto John falava, e Regina ganhava mais quilômetros de distância.

—Ainda não tenho muita certeza, mas ser xerife com certeza não é.

Ela riu. Ele parecia meio doido com aquele topete grande e tantas expressões faciais:

—Faz tempo que conhece Regina? —disse enquanto, finalmente, conseguia encaixar o distintivo em sua cintura.

—Não, a conheci ontem à tarde, quando cheguei à cidade. Ela foi bastante receptiva.

—Bem, com alguém ela tinha de ser! —falou num momento de estranho desabafo.

Ele fez um sinal para que ela não ligasse para Regina:

—Pequenas cidades— completou em explicação.

Emma só pôde concordar.

— Vamos fazer uma ronda pela cidade. Aproveito para te mostrar os arredores, talvez você ainda não conheça.

—Fantástico! Ainda não conheço quase nada dessa cidade.

Os dois saíram da delegacia e entraram no carro. Emma começou a rodar pelas ruas de Storybrook:

—Então, de onde você veio?

—Washington.

—Você saiu de Washington para vir para Storybrook, e nem sabe direito que cidade é essa?

—É, foi o que eu fiz—confirmou ele.

Emma se surpreendeu por não notar nenhuma mentira em sua confirmação. Talvez se incomodara a toa com Regina daquela vez. Ele parecia realmente não ter grandes motivos para estar lá:

—E o que te fez sair de lá?

—Eu pedi transferência, na verdade. Trabalhava como policial. Mas, Washington acabou se tornando um pouco demais para mim. Não queriam me mandar para nenhuma cidade pequena, então acabei saindo por conta própria.

—Wow! É muita coragem largar o seu emprego dessa forma!

Ele deu um sorriso um pouco descontente:

—Foi uma fuga. Fugir quase nunca está relacionado à coragem.

A xerife estacionou em frente a uma lanchonete e os dois desceram:

—Numa hora dessas? —perguntou ele, surpreso. Não parecia já ser hora de donnuts.

—Uma coisa sobre cidades pequenas para você, novato: se quer saber das novidades, o último lugar onde elas vão chegar é na delegacia.

E os dois entraram. Algumas pessoas da cidade tomavam café da manhã, apesar de já ser um pouco tarde para aquilo. Cada uma delas observou John como se ele fosse um alienígena. Eles se sentaram no balcão e Rubi logo chegou para atendê-los:

—Bom dia Xerife, o que vai ser?

—Um bom e forte café.

—E para o bonitão? —perguntou ela, charmosa como sempre.

Um pouco distraído e incomodado pelas pacatas pessoas que comiam o encarando de tempos em tempos. Ele não percebera que Rubi falava dele, respondeu após ser cutucado por Emma:

—Ah, o mesmo que ela.

—Você é novo na cidade, nós nunca temos gente nova—comentou Rubi preparando a máquina de café. E acrescentou, tentando justificar os olhares curiosos dos seus clientes habituais: — Não se incomode com eles, ok?

—Eu não me incomodo—disse educadamente.

—Apesar de que talvez estrangeiros comecem a ser comuns por aqui. Sabe como dizem: dois raios não caem no mesmo lugar duas vezes. Pelo menos não à toa—falou enquanto enchia os copos descartáveis de café.

—O que quer dizer com isso? —perguntou Emma, intrigada.

Houve um som de vidro se quebrando na cozinha. Um pedido meio desajeitado de desculpas pôde ser ouvido. Rubi suspirou:

—Estou falando da garota que chegou há quatro dias aqui. Você não a viu?

—O que? Não! Quem é ela?

—A tal de Safira... No começo eu fiquei um pouco desconfiada—cochichou em segredo para Emma: — Já que Regina veio pessoalmente pedir que a empregássemos... Mas, ela está sendo uma ajuda muito boa. E, apesar da vovó reclamar, estávamos precisando mesmo de mais alguém na cozinha.

Rubi recebeu o pagamento adiantado, entregou o café para os dois e deu um sorriso, sumindo para o lado de dentro da cozinha para, provavelmente, ajudar com o vidro quebrado.

—Essa era a grande notícia que você procurava Xerife?

—John, nesta cidade, qualquer coisa é uma grande novidade—disse num tom meio de brincadeira, enquanto saíam da lanchonete.

—Não é possível que tão pouca gente venha para cá. Em época de férias algumas pessoas procuram por lugares tranquilos assim, não?

—Não em Storybrook. Você e a tal Safira são as primeiras pessoas a chegarem aqui depois de mim. E quando eu cheguei, disseram que nunca houve nenhum estrangeiro antes.

—Desde quando?!

—Desde sempre! —respondeu ela, elevando as sobrancelhas, como alguém que não consegue acreditar totalmente no que dizia, e entrou no carro.

John abriu a porta do lado do passageiro e olhou instintivamente para uma torre próxima. Sentiu-se imediatamente incomodado:

—Ei, desde quando aquele relógio está parado? —perguntou assim que entrou.

Emma deu de ombros, fazendo o caminho de volta para a delegacia.

.o.

John atravessara a rua para a pousada. Diferente de qualquer recém-chegado que acabara de conseguir um emprego fixo, não pensava na casa que teria de comprar, no carro, ou em qualquer aspecto da sua própria vida.

Tudo fazia sentido em sua mente. Sua vida fora uma sequencia de acontecimentos lineares que o levaram até aquele momento. Não pensava no emprego anterior, na família que perdera num acidente em Washington, ou na maneira como fugira.

Mas, se culpava.

Uma culpa que aprecia ter-se diluído como se tivessem passado oitocentos anos da sua fuga. Como se a dor da morte dos seus próprios filhos tivesse sido diluída num mar de outros acontecimento que o curaram. Não completamente. Nunca completamente. Mas, o suficiente para acordar todas as manhãs com entusiasmo para ver o mundo.

Aquilo não fazia sentido...

A sua fome pelo conhecimento, pela agitação e novidade pareciam incompatíveis com o estilo de vida que buscara em Storybrook. Então, interrompeu o seu passo antes de entrar no hotel.

Estranhamente, o seu pensamento ficou imerso quase que por todo o tempo na imagem do estranho relógio parado. Olhou para o seu próprio relógio de pulso. Nunca entendera o porquê da sua própria fixação por relógios.

Deu meia volta e caminhou pelas ruas até alcançar a torre. Olhava para cima, como se fosse possível alcançá-lo mais rápido se o fizesse.

Foi quando chegou naquela rua que percebeu que outra pessoa, parada na calçada, também olhava fixa para aquele relógio: a loira desceu o olhar e encontrou com o de John, de uma maneira um pouco mecânica.

—Boa noite—cumprimentou John aquela estranha com um sorriso corriqueiro.

—Boa noite—repetiu ela, voltando o olhar para o relógio e o desviando em seguida, como se tivesse antes parado ali à toa, e agora iria seguir o seu caminho.

—Você sabe desde quando? —perguntou ele.

—O que? —voltou-se para John novamente.

—Desculpe. Perguntei se você sabe desde quando esse relógio está parado.

Em uma situação comum, a garota acharia aquela a tentativa mais fracassada de paquera do universo. Mas, havia algo naquela cidade, naquele relógio, que a fez acreditar que ele realmente só tinha a intenção de perguntar sobre aquilo.

—Eu não sei. Mas, pelo menos quatro dias. Quando eu cheguei à cidade ele já estava parado.

Os dois olharam para o relógio, como que enfeitiçados. Entreolharam-se e riam: aquela situação estava ficando muito esquisita.

—Enfim—disse a garota, dando meia volta e indo embora.

Ele a observou até que virou numa rua. Parado no meio da noite, John não pensava no passado ou no futuro. Mas, de uma maneira única no universo, ele pensava sobre o tempo...

Começou a fazer o caminho de volta. A moça loira voltou à sua mente. Não com a impressão de um homem que via a mulher atraente pela primeira vez. Mas com uma sensação de perda, esquecimento e saudades. Como uma pequena dor pelo o que poderia ter sido, mas nunca acontecera.

Tentou afastá-la dos seus pensamentos. Não fazia sentido atribuir tantos pensamentos a uma pessoa que acabara de conhecer. A uma pessoa cujo nome não conhecia...

"Rose...", pensou. Se tivesse que adivinhar um nome para ela seria Rose. Os fios louros dos cabelos dela faziam parecer com que sua pele fosse mais rosa do que era.

Rosa e azul. Azul. Pensava muito em uma cor: "Azul TARDIS". Foi o nome que deu para azul marinho. Riu-se intimamente. Devia estar ficando louco.

Sentiu uma forte dor latejante na cabeça que o fez se sentar na calçada. Olhou para o relógio, já distante, mas ainda à vista. Uma estranha sensação de imensidão tomou conta de John, como se ele, mero humano que era, fosse capaz de mensurar sua infinitude.

Como uma marionete que conseguia cortar aos poucos as cordas que o separavam da sua liberdade de pensamento, sentiu um medo incompreensível de perder-se de si mesmo. Não ser mais John. Tornar-se algo maior, mas ao mesmo tempo, menor...

Ele não percebeu a luz suave de magia o rodear naquele momento. As lembranças que quase perdera a pouco retornavam vívidas à sua mente. Era John Smith, antigo cidadão de Washington, que fugira da sua terrível realidade.

Massageou um pouco as têmporas, como se fosse capaz de afastar assim a dor e as memórias que retornavam sem controle. Amarras de Storybrook criadas pelo Sr. Gold.

Viu a bomba diante dos seus olhos. Sentiu o cheiro do incêndio... A fumaça, a carne queimada. Sua família gritando. O fogo que ele próprio iniciara... O prédio que sacrificara, para salvar toda a cidade. Despedaçou o seu próprio mundo, para que os outros pudessem viver...

Levantou-se. A dor já era mais fraca. Era John Smith, antigo cidadão de Washington, que buscara uma cidade como Storybrook para viver. E, qualquer escapada de sua mente para qualquer outra realidade, só podia ser loucura!

Voltou para a pousada sem saber que por todo o tempo fora seguido pelo Sr. Gold.

.o.

Emma entrou no apartamento e logo tirou o suéter de uma maneira incomodada. Mary Margaret, lavando a louça na pia, a observou:

—Tudo bem?

—Tudo bem—respondeu a xerife, indo direto para a geladeira: a abriu, não conseguiu decidir o que pegar dali, a fechou.

Foi direto para o seu quarto e fechou a porta. Abriu-a e voltou para conversar com Mary Margaret:

—Eu acabei de me encontrar com Henri.

—O que aconteceu? —perguntou Mary, com uma sensibilidade materna vinda sabe-se lá da onde.

—Eu não sei... Provavelmente não é nada. Mas, eu não sei lidar com isso... Sabe o livro de histórias? Aquele que o fez acreditar que você é a Branca de Neve e tudo mais...

—Sim, sei—disse ela com um sorriso, se sentando no mesmo sofá que Emma.

—Ele veio completamente empolgado me contar que havia uma nova história naquele livro. E me disse que a história apareceu por causa do John.

—Como é? Aquele moço que começou a trabalhar com você hoje?

—Ele está certo de que John é um alienígena chamado Doutor de mais de novecentos anos que viajava numa cabine telefônica policial britânica.

Mary não conseguiu deixar de rir e sua filha também acabou rindo:

—Que doutor?

—Só Doutor.

—E que você disse para ele?

—Eu não sabia o que dizer! Não queria alimentar a fantasia dele, por outro lado, cortaria o meu coração vê-lo desiludido...

—Não se preocupe, amanhã converso com ele na escola. Tento descobrir no que ele está pensando.

Emma suspirou grata:

—Isso foi muito rápido. Quero dizer, antes ninguém vir para Storybrook era motivo para essa cidade ser uma caixa de contos de fadas. Agora que duas pessoas vieram morar aqui ele já arrumou um papel mágico para cada um.

—Você está falando da Safira?

—Safira?

—A moça que está trabalhando na lanchonete. Conheci-a hoje de manhã.

—Eu não sabia o nome dela. Mas, sim.

—E quem ela é?

Com uma expressão nada contente, respondeu:

—Para Henri, uma garota humana que viajava com o Doutor.

Mary suspirou, mudando de assunto:

—E esse John?

—Incrivelmente, parece uma cara normal. Parece que Regina só está querendo ajudar essas pessoas mesmo.

—Não foi isso que eu perguntei—provocou ela, um pouco maliciosa: — Quando eu vi vocês dois hoje, achei que você o achou...

—O que? Ei! Nada disso. Ele é um cara atraente, sim... Mas, não quero problemas. E homens quase sempre trazem isso!

Mary deu de ombros, como se aquilo fosse balela.

.o.

Regina fora até o seu jardim. Suas macieiras estavam lindas e ela se sentiu um tanto orgulhosa. Mesmo que faltasse mágica para que elas se tornassem _perfeitas_.

—A que devo a honra, Sr. Gold? —perguntou ela, percebendo aquela presença atrás de si.

—Como vai Regina?

Ela não respondeu, como quem não quer enrolar a conversa. Ele continuou:

—Não me diga que ainda não sabe a identidade dos novos cidadãos de Storybrook?

Ela bufou:

—Bem, quem lançou a magia que nos trouxe para cá foi você, não?

—A magia que se estendeu por todo o nosso mundo. Mas, não significa que eu conhecesse qualquer canto dele—respondeu, calmo e incisivo. —O que achou no livro de Henri?

—Não consegui encontrar o livro. Ele anda com aquilo o tempo inteiro. Um dia eu pedi, mas ele apenas ficou desconfiado de mim. Esqueça! —defendeu ela o filho adotivo: — Não é através dele que você vai conseguir alguma coisa.

—Estou vendo que você não está mais disposta a cooperar... Mas, eu tenho uma novidade que talvez a faça mudar de opinião: ontem a noite segui John pelas ruas e, por um momento, ele quase conseguiu se libertar do feitiço.

—O que está dizendo? Ninguém consegue se libertar do feitiço!

—A não ser através de algo muito poderoso.

—Não vá me dizer que...

—Ele encontrou com Safira. Depois teve o que só podia ser um início de consciência de si mesmo.

Regina pareceu alarmada, mas, logo teve a ideia que seria a solução para aquele risco:

—Bem, se é o amor que consegue fazê-lo se lembrar. Pode deixar que eu cuido da questão.

Sr. Gold acenou com a cabeça, satisfeito. Deu meia volta para ir embora, mas interrompeu o seu passo, como quisesse adicionar um alerta:

—Regina, o amor é sim a arma mais poderosa para anular qualquer magia. Mas, temo que talvez não seja só o amor que o faz se lembrar... Ele foi atraído pelo relógio. Como aquela garota. Talvez eles sejam diferentes.

—Diferentes como?

—Talvez eles não fossem exatamente humanos...

Regina cruzou os braços, sem saber bem o que pensar, enquanto o Sr. Gold ia embora.

.o.

Safira saia da lanchonete. Fora um dia um tanto duro no trabalho. Sentia que era muito difícil adequar-se a uma vida normal depois dos seus últimos anos...

Antes, tivera um emprego e namorava com o rapaz que tinha sido seu amigo de infância. Uma vida tranquila e comum. Até conhecer um homem cheio de vida que a fez ver o mundo de uma maneira muito mais colorida e divertida. Ela lembrava das viagens... E como! Ele a tirou de Londres para lhe mostrar o mundo! Europa, Ásia, América... Um passaporte repleto de carimbos. Nunca parecia que a viagem terminaria.

Ela se lembrava vagamente do momento em eu tudo mudou. Ele a levou para casa, mas ela se recusou a ficar. Num seguimento forçado da viagem, ambos brigaram. Acabaram se separando nos Estados Unidos.

Sabia apenas que não queria voltar para casa. Não ainda... Apesar de não se lembrar bem do seu parceiro, sentia a dor do abandono e do inconformismo. Sentia-se terrivelmente perdida.

—Boa tarde!

Safira olhou para o lado e viu o pequeno garotinho:

—Boa tarde—respondeu, achando engraçado aquele garoto vir conversar com tanta inocência.

—O meu nome é Henri, será que você poderia me ajudar?

—O que aconteceu, Henri? —perguntou, parando para lhe dar mais atenção.

—O cadeado da minha bicicleta ficou preso, não consigo tirar ela!

—Vamos ver, onde ela está?

Henri a levou até onde estava a bicicleta. Ela pegou a chave do garoto, parecia trincada, tentou mesmo assim, não teve sucesso.

Certamente não por coincidência, John passava pela rua. Henri sorriu: bem na hora!

—Policial, poderia me ajudar?

—Claro Henri, o que houve?

—O cadeado da minha bicicleta emperrou!

—Vamos ver—disse, olhando na direção de Safira. Ela sorriu para ele:

—Então o homem do relógio é policial na cidade?

—Sou John—apresentou-se, agachando-se e observando o cadeado: —mas, eu sou novo na cidade também.

—Também?

—Você me disse ontem que está aqui há cinco dias.

Ela se surpreendeu que ele se lembrava daquilo.

—Com essa chave trincada você não vai conseguir nada—voltou-se para Henri. —Mas, isso deve resolver—comentou, tirando sua screwdriver do bolso, ligando-a no cadeado. Ele abriu como mágica.

—Você usou isso! —surpreendeu-se Henri, quase berrando. —A sua sonic screwdriver! Você é o Doutor!

Ele riu, um pouco perdido:

—Isso é um aparelho de ressonância ultrassensível. Acabei ficando com um por causa dos tempos em que trabalhei na SWAT em Washington.

—Você fez mágica! —continuou Henri.

Safira olhou o garoto como e ele fosse a coisa mais doce da face do planeta.

—Não, é ciência—respondeu ele. —Agora, volte para a casa da sua mãe, antes que ela se preocupe pelo seu atraso.

Um pouco decepcionado pelo Doutor não ter percebido quem realmente é, subiu na bicicleta agradecendo e foi embora. A moça e o policial começaram a caminhar na mesma direção:

—Ele é uma graça! Você já o conhecia? —falou Safira.

—Ele é filho da prefeita. Eu o conheci quando cheguei aqui, há dois dias. Aliás, qual é mesmo o seu nome?

—Safira.

—Safira? Lindo nome. Algumas Safiras são cor-de-rosa. Prazer em conhecê-la Safira—disse enquanto atravessavam a rua. —CORRA! —gritou agarrando a sua mão e a puxou para correr, antes que o carro que virara a esquina os atingisse. —Tudo bem?

—Nossa! Sim! —respondeu um pouco assustada.

Eles não se sentiam distraídos ao ponto de atravessar a rua na iminência de um atropelamento. Soltaram-se as mãos quando perceberam que ficaram por tempo desnecessário com elas dadas. Voltaram a caminhar.

—Então, você disse que também é novo aqui?

—Sim! Eu cheguei nesta semana.

—O que te trouxe para cá?

—Bem, você sabe, mudança de ares. Nova vida.

—A vida não parece ser muito tranquila à sua volta—comentou ela, dando uma olhadela para a rua que ficara para trás.

Ele riu:

—Ok, tentativa de uma nova nova vida.

Ela riu.

—Eeeeeii! Uma lojinha! Eu adoro uma lojinha! —disse quando percebeu que passava na frente de uma loja de antiguidades. —Vamos lá!

Ele entrou e Safira acabou entrando também:

—Boa tarde em que posso—começou o Sr. Gold quando viu John entrando, mas quase travou a fala, mudando de entonação quando percebeu que a moça o acompanhava. —... ser útil?

—Ah, nada de especial. Apenas conhecendo a cidade—respondeu ele.

Olhando para todos os lados ao mesmo tempo, logo John riu e a cutucou:

—Olha só, parece um narguilé da Galáxia de Pompowpadoria!

Ela riu. O Sr. Gold se aproximou:

—Tenho certeza de que essa galáxia não existe.

Os dois encararam o Sr. Gold, se entreolharam, e logo começaram a gargalhar. Safira esclareceu:

—Galáxia de Pompowpadoria é um bar em Lewis!

—Oh... —entendeu o Sr. Gold a própria gafe.

—Ei, como isso veio parar aqui? —falou John, se aproximando do que parecia ser um capacete metálico.

—O que é isso? —perguntou ela.

—É uma máscara que terroristas usaram em pelo menos quatro Estados americanos, há cinco anos atrás. Eles se denominavam os Cybermans.

—E o que eles fizeram?

—Bem... —ele parou, não parecia que seria muito agradável para Safira ouvir que o grupo radical religioso acreditava na salvação através das máquinas e enxertos eletrônicos. Lógico, John nunca fora contra o avanço tecnológico, ele mesmo tinha o seu aparelho de ressonância ultrassensível. Mas, quando o grupo começou a ameaçar a sequestrar pessoas para fazer experimentos e a forçar o Estado através de atentados a liberar leis antiéticas, a coisa mudou completamente de figura. —... deixa para lá. Não é importante.

—Nossa, isso é estranho! —apontou ela, um cachorro feito lata eu estava em uma prateleira mais ao topo. —Espero que não seja coisa dos Cybermans. Cyberdogs?

—Não! Eu conheço isso. Trabalhei com um desses nas missões da SWAT. São robôs do esquadrão antibombas.

O Sr. Gold olhou para o K-9 desativado e se perguntou o que realmente seria aquilo. Estava pasmo: as coisas que sempre tivera, mas nunca soubera de onde vieram, agora eram explicadas por aqueles dois de maneira distorcida. Seja lá o que aqueles objetos foram antes do feitiço, só tinha uma certeza: eram do cotidiano daqueles dois. Mas, nada daquilo lhe dava uma pista de suas identidades reais.

Agradeceram a atenção do Sr. Gold e saíram da loja:

—Então você veio de Washington também? —estranhou pelo sotaque britânico, mas era a única explicação que alcançara para ela conhecer o bar em Lewis.

—Não! Eu vivia em Londres, mas estive viajando.

O som agudo do celular de John interrompera a frase de Safira. Ele fez um gesto de 'com licença' e o atendeu. Duas palavras, uma expressão um pouco alarmada, e ele desligou.

—Bem, vou ter que fazer o caminho de volta.

—Problemas na cidade, policial?

—Verei! Espero que não— respondeu guardando o celular. —Obrigado pela companhia!

Ela sorriu um tanto encantada com a simpatia dele. Acenou e continuou o seu caminho.

Ele esperou dois segundos, os dois segundos do tipo que se usa para reunir coragem, e a chamou, dando uma corridinha até ela:

—Ei! Fiquei pensando numa coisa.

—No que?

—Quer conhecer mais um pouco da cidade amanhã?

Sem deixar de expressar alegria pelo convite, adiantou-se:

—Com você? —enrolou.

—Poderia ser sem mim. O que deixaria a minha pergunta anterior bastante estranha.

—Sim, eu adoraria. Quero dizer, conhecer a cidade com você—respondeu ela rindo.

—Fantástico! Te vejo amanhã no mesmo horário?

—Combinado. Aonde?

—Ahn... —pensou ele. —Na frente do relógio?

—Na frente do relógio! —confirmou, sorrindo e seguindo o seu caminho.

.o.

Sem o carro da xerife demoraria mais tempo para chegar na casa da prefeita e atender ao seu chamado. John caminhava, sentindo-se mais pesado a cada passo. Tentou puxar o ar para seus pulmões, mas o tempo quente tornava-o repulsivo.

Tudo parecia errado naquela cidade: o tempo, o chão, o calor, até as cores. O universo era outro e a cada vez que se encontrava com Safira aquilo parecia mais e mais evidente.

Estranhou: não era a aproximação deles que o fazia se sentir miserável, mas a separação. Como se algo dentro de si gritasse alguma mensagem que repercutia por todo o seu corpo numa série de mal-estares. Uma voz que não era capaz de compreender.

Interrompeu o seu passo e, encostando-se na parede de um comércio qualquer, afrouxou um pouco a gravata.

Ouviu um estranho som na viela ao lado. Estranhou o ter notado com tanta clareza: todos os sons pareciam distorcidos e sem nexo até então. Deu alguns passos até ela.

Alguém o aguardava, virado de costas. Voltou-se a seu favor e fixou o seu olhar como se olhasse dentro da alma de John. E riu.

John se sentiu imensamente incomodado. Entre ele mesmo e o desconhecido, havia uma espécie de revolta e ódio ao mesmo tempo. Mas, nunca havia visto aquele homem, estava certo disso...

—Um Doutor nunca se esquece dos seus pacientes problemáticos, não é? —perguntou o homem com um sorriso malicioso. —Mas, aqui, de mim, você se esqueceu.

John não conseguiria descrevê-lo. Mas, a etnia, a estatura, a cor do cabelo, as feições... Nada daquilo era realmente importante. Não sabia porque, mas uma forte sensação lhe dizia que o corpo não era importante para aquela pessoa. Quase como se fosse descartável.

Havia dois pensamentos contra dizentes que o inebriavam no meio da sua confusão e mal estar: correr e ajudar. Antes que se desse conta do porquê, o homem andou em sua direção, mas antes de ir de encontro com John, sumiu no ar, como se fosse feito de fumaça.

"Uma ilusão", pensou o policial, "Estou ficando louco". Encostou-se na parede e deslizou até o chão. O universo era imenso! O universo dentro dele mesmo.

Elevou o olhar e viu Regina entrar na viela. Ela o olhava com a estranheza de quem via um ser desconhecido, e não um igual que passava mal.

Ajoelhou-se na frente dele:

—O que há de errado com você? O que diabos você é? —ela perguntou, sem nenhuma intenção de alento, apenas pura curiosidade.

Ela colocou a mão sobre o peito dele, agora quase incapaz de se mover, numa semiconsciência abobalhada: do espírito que se eleva para acordar, mas que é impedido pela forte magia de Storybrook.

Os dedos de Regina transpassaram as roupas e a pele de John. Sua expressão se asseverou quando não encontrou dentro do seu peito um coração.

Mas, algo pulsava! Deslizou sua mão para o lado esquerdo e o alcançou: forte, quente, centenário... Ela nunca tocou num coração como aquele. Removeu-o como quem movimenta algo valioso.

Regina se levantou, com o coração pulsante de John em suas mãos. Agora, o livre arbítrio daquele desconhecido era seu.

—Reconheceu algo nele? —perguntou o Sr. Gold.

—Desde quando você está aí? —perguntou Regina.

—Eu te disse que o estou vigiando de perto.

—Não, não reconheci. Mas, não importa... Ele não vai mais se lembrar. O seu coração estará congelado para todas as vezes que ele encontrar Safira.

—Vamos embora—chamou o Sr. Gold.

Regina observou John por mais um tempo. Aquelas ondas tão poderosas de magia que o envolviam, reconstituindo sua falsa memória, podiam ser vistas. Magia em Storybrook. Ela sentira falta daquela beleza...

Foram embora, abandonando John desacordado na viela deserta.

.o.

John se despediu de Emma. Fora um dia comum, sem grandes acontecimentos em Storybrook. Mesmo sem ter ideia do porquê acordara numa viela, sem nenhuma lembrança do que acontecera a ele, estava animado. Ignorou o estranho acontecimento e passou no banheiro da delegacia, ajeitando desnecessariamente seu cabelo.

Era um sentimento muito estranho, para alguém na idade dele, que vivera tudo o que viveu. Era viúvo, um homem destruído pela morte dos próprios filhos. Não havia lógica naquela leveza que sentia ao pensar em Safira. Não apagava o passado, até mesmo porque John nunca deixaria que isso acontecesse. Mas, trazia uma bela esperança de felicidade.

Chegou ao relógio minutos antes do combinado. Ela já estava lá, com uma maquiagem um pouco mais bem definida e cuidadosa, roupas coloridas e alegres, um grande sorriso de expectativa incontrolada.

Ele não sabia se fazia ou não algum efeito sobre ela. Muito menos se seria tão poderoso quanto a maneira como ela o fazia se sentir.

Do cumprimento um pouco demorado, passaram para a caminhada tranquila. Ela o fez saber de sua vida, agora de uma dimensão muito menor à daquele momento. Ele contou coisa ou outra, mais para vê-la sorrir que para fazê-la saber quem ele era.

Não se sentiam dois desconhecidos. Eram dois companheiros que trocavam experiências que nunca antes mencionaram. Safira não estava perdida com ele. 'Ao seu lado' foi o lugar o que universo designara para ela. John e Safira se sentiam como o Doutor e Rose.

As ruas, as lojas, as casas, qualquer carro ou bicicleta que passasse lhes remetia a alguma história que se sentiam ansiosos por partilhar. Não viram o tempo passar até alcançarem o bosque da cidade.

—Que lugar é esse? —perguntou ela. —Não achei que aqui teria um lugar desses. É lindo!

O sol caía e as cores se alteravam nos céus. Uma turva e distorcida apresentação de tons que trouxe um sentimento de saudade e de perda para ambos: o seu lar, tão distante sem que eles soubessem, pipocava como sombras de lembranças de suas viagens. A visão do fim do planeta Terra, a estranha Nova Nova Iorque, ou qualquer outra memória adormecida... Impossíveis de serem rememoradas.

Tudo estava distante. Toda a realidade se esvaíra para onde não poderia ser novamente alcançada... John pegou a mão de Safira. Ela olhou para ele, como se tentasse reconhecer naquele homem o motivo dos fortes sentimentos que explodiam no seu peito e, ambos souberam, que de tudo o que se fora, o mais importante ainda permanecia: tinham um ao outro.

Aproximaram-se, sabendo apenas ser John e Safira, mas com os sentimentos do Time Lord e de Rose. As cores sumiram em meio ao tempo que se perderam, de olhos fechados, um no outro. O toque dos lábios gerava mais que a sensação do beijo apaixonado: eram as engrenagens perdidas dentro de cada um que parecia magicamente encontrar o seu lugar correto.

Mesmo que o seu sentimento fosse de igual intensidade, Rose, apenas humana, não era capaz de se sobrepor ao poder de Storybrook. Do abraço que se afrouxou e dos lábios que se separaram para o olhar de ambos se encontrou mais uma vez: de Safira para John, do Doutor para Rose.

Então, de uma só vez todas as lembranças se tornaram claras na mente do Time Lord...

.o.

Uma semana antes:

_O Doutor levantou uma alavanca e a boa e velha iluminação azulada da TARDIS retornou. Rose sorriu animada, mas percebeu com estranheza que ele não parecia igualmente animado. Uma voz anunciou "Protocolo de segurança 856, retorno a Terra em 3... 2... 1...". A TARDIS chacoalhou da sua forma usual e logo se materializou. Rose correu até a porta e a abriu. Era Londres: seu amistoso lar aguardava o seu retorno. Ela sorriu para o Doutor, mas ele não olhava para ela. Mexia no painel, voltando a modificá-lo._

—_O que há de errado? —perguntou ela._

—_Nada! Temos um tempo até eu arrumar tudo—disse apontando a porta com o olhar._

—_Você não vem?_

—_Depois... —respondeu voltando sua atenção para a TARDIS de novo._

_Ela não saiu da nave. Ele a encarou._

—_Você me quer fora da TARDIS porque ainda tem algo de errado com ela!_

—_Eu estou consertando ela..._

—_Você planeja me deixar para trás! —arriscou ela, com uma boa dose de inconformismo em seu tom de voz._

_Ele não negou. Ela foi até uma das cadeiras e se sentou, cruzando os braços:_

—_Eu não vou sair daqui._

—_Rose... —disse ele, indo até a frente dela. —Eu não consertei a TARDIS. Eu só acionei um protocolo emergencial, mas logo eu vou perder o controle dela de novo. Mas, eu consegui te trazer para casa. Você precisa ficar. Quando eu resolver tudo isso, eu volto._

—_Você está mentindo para mim! —percebeu ela, levantando-se, exaltada. —Você não sabe se vai voltar! Você não quer mais que eu viaje com você! Porque?_

_Inesperadamente, ele a puxou num abraço. Um abraço que queria dar-lhe há tempos..._

—_Você morreu lá..._

—_Você me trouxe de volta, Doutor. E você também morreu!_

—_Exatamente—respondeu, afrouxando o abraço e a olhando nos olhos: — Sempre foi perigoso, mas nunca desse jeito. Eu sempre tive o controle da situação, mas se o que aconteceu lá tivesse acontecido em qualquer outro lugar onde a morte é definitiva... Rose... Eu não poderia ter te salvado. Até eu ter o controle total da TARDIS, você não vai mais viajar comigo._

_Rose não sabia se ouvia bem uma ordem. Era como se o Doutor implorasse para que ela ficasse longe e segura. Mas, por mais que ela entendesse a doçura daquele pedido, ainda era Rose Tyler. Ela absorvera a energia do próprio Vórtex para salvar aquele homem, não o abandonaria em perigo tão facilmente._

_Ela o abraçou forte, como que em despedida. Ele a abraçou de volta. Ela esticou o braço e puxou a alavanca que mantinha a TARDIS sobre controle._

_A nave soltou um alto guincho, como se gritasse. As luzes ficaram vermelhas e antes que o Doutor percebesse o que havia acontecido, a TARDIS chacoalhou violentamente, foram sugados de volta para fora da realidade._

—_O que você fez?! —perguntou exaltado, quase furioso._

_A TARDIS parou, as luzes se apagaram e as portas se abriram. Havia apenas um lugar para onde podiam ir, a nave não lhes dava outra escolha._

—_O que diabos você fez? Você estava em casa! Segura!_

—_Ótimo! Você vive querendo salvar todo mundo, não é? E quem é que salva você? Suas chances não melhoram se você viajar sozinho!_

—_Ótimo, Rose Tyler! Da próxima vez que eu conseguir voltar para a Terra, vou ter certeza que você fique lá, eu tendo ou não o controle da TARDIS! —vociferou, saindo da nave._

_Ela o seguiu. Também estava nervosa por quase ter sido abandonada, mas também um pouco assustada. Nunca o vira furioso daquela forma!_

_Do lado de fora, estavam numa espécie de floresta. Não faziam ideia de onde e nem discutiram sobre. Estavam indignados demais um com o outro para puxar qualquer assunto._

_Não demorou para que uma nuvem arroxeada se aproximasse com violência. A magia de Rumpelstinsk que se espalhava por toda a Terra dos Contos de Fadas e os arrancara de lá em direção a uma falsa memória, um falso lar e uma nova falsa vida._

.o.

As mãos do Doutor ainda envolviam Rose, que não fazia ideia de quem realmente era. Da sua expressão de estranhamento, veio a apreensão da garota:

—O que foi?_ —_foi a pergunta mais branda que poderia fazer. Se não obtivesse resposta, só poderia imaginar que o beijo não fora bom para ele.

Ele não pôde responder, soltou-a no momento em que sentiu uma tremenda dor no lado esquerdo do peito. Regina, há poucos metros, após observar que apenas a sua vontade não era capaz de manipular o coração daquele homem, apertou-o em suas mãos o órgão que pulsara tão forte segundos antes, e agora virava pó, deslizando pelos seus dedos.

O Doutor caiu, como tendo um ataque cardíaco e permaneceu muito quieto. Regina deu as costas e escapou, acreditando ter findado de uma vez por todas o seu problema.

Apesar de tudo, ele ainda respirava e o seu outro coração, no seu lado direito, pulsava vigoroso.

.o.

Regina andava de um lado para o outro em seu escritório. Como alguém podia viver sem o coração? E ela sabia que o havia destruído. Já fizera aquilo milhões de vezes antes. Não havia dúvidas.

—Regina—cumprimentou Sr. Gold, com um sorriso meio cínico no rosto. —O que deseja de mim?

—Quem é John?

—Você estava atrás dessa resposta, não eu.

—Sim, mas depois de todo esse tempo você deve ter uma ideia! Você TEM que ter uma ideia! —exaltou-se.

Ele a observou:

—Regina, você passou no hospital hoje cedo, não?

—Sim—confessou. —Não apenas John está vivo, como aquela sonsa da Safira não sai de perto dele!

—Mas, os médicos te disseram alguma coisa?

—Que ele teve um ataque cardíaco, mas estava se recuperando.

O Sr. Gold riu:

—Você saiu de lá muito cedo. O nosso desconhecido, minha cara, tinha dois corações.

—Dois... Dois corações? —perguntou espantada.

—Eu também não previ isto. E tem mais, o Dr. Whale me adiantou que um dos corações realmente enfartou, mas o outro está em boas condições. Apesar disso, o nosso John parece incrivelmente debilitado.

—Ele não vive bem com apenas um coração!

—Aparentemente, não.

—Hum... —percebeu com alívio: — Então, não temos mais com o que nos preocupar. O outro coração dele não vai melhorar de uma hora para a outra.

—Não vai, mas existe outro detalhe.

—O que mais? —irritou-se.

—No seu estado de inconsciência ele chamou por um nome: "Rose".

—E?

—Acredito, é bastante óbvio, que este é o nome real de Safira.

—Ele se lembra?

—De alguma forma, o encantamento se quebrou para ele.

Regina mordeu o lábio inferior, preocupada:

—Não posso entrar no hospital e arrancar o outro coração dele sem ser descoberta.

—Existe uma saída... Safira mantém o encantamento longe dele. Então, você precisa tirá-la de perto dele. Mergulhá-la em um profundo sono, talvez...

—Você sabe muito bem que as minhas maçãs aqui não tem poder.

O Sr. Gold tirou de dentro do casaco um pequeno frasco:

—Estive guardando isso para um momento de necessidade. Não é vantajoso esperar para saber quem eles foram. Precisamos cortar este risco pela raiz.

Ela pegou o frasco:

—Essência de maçã?

—Tem propriedades mágicas o suficiente para derrubar uma pessoa, à moda antiga.

Regina sorriu. Era hora de cozinhar.

.o.

O Doutor abriu os olhos. Uma cama de hospital... Levantou de supetão e sentiu uma fisgada no peito. Percebeu logo que um dos seus corações não estava funcionando.

Sozinho no quarto deu uns socos rápidos no próprio peito, mas não conseguiu reanimá-lo. Levantou-se, cambaleou um pouco até perceber como poderia se movimentar com apenas um coração. Mas, antes de conseguir sair, o Dr. Whale entrou:

—Ei, ei, ei! Sem agitações Sr. Smith! —pediu ele, fazendo o Doutor se deitar de novo.

Aquilo era ruim. Precisava encontrar Rose e sair daquela dimensão. Já estavam há tempo demais lá. Percebeu que a atendente da lanchonete, Rubi, entrou logo em seguida.

—Onde está Ros... Safira? —perguntou ele para ela, ignorando o médico.

Rubi deu uma risada maliciosa:

—Então não foi só ela que ficou impressionada com você, heim? Ela estava aqui até há pouco, mas saiu.

Ele pareceu mais calmo. Com Rose estava tudo bem. Só precisaria descobrir uma maneira de fazê-la se lembrar de quem era. Se é que ainda não havia se lembrado. Rubi continuou:

—Ela já estava ficando cansada, não saiu do seu lado desde que você teve o ataque no bosque— ele não conseguiu deixar de sorrir ao ouvir aquilo, ela continuou: — Ainda bem que Regina passou por aqui, as duas saíram juntas para que Safira descansasse um pouco.

As lembranças sobre Regina retornaram como uma torrente. Ele se levantou de súbito: aquela mulher arrancara o seu próprio coração!

—Ei! —gritou o Dr. Whale o empurrando de novo na cama. Na tentativa de reagir, veio a resposta rápida do experiente médico: a agulha penetrou no braço do Doutor liberando um forte tranquilizante. Adormeceu de imediato.

.o.

—É um pouco estranho falar sobre isso, na verdade... —comentou Safira, diante de Regina.

Sentia-se desconfortável na casa daquela mulher. Mas, não podia responder mal educadamente ao convite da prefeita. Afinal, ela não só a acolhera na cidade como parecia oferecer uma amizade sincera.

—Não há nada de errado em falar sobre o amor. Um amor à primeira vista, faz tempo que eu não ouço algo assim. Até parece um conto de fadas...

—É muito estranho. É como se eu conhecesse há anos. Eu sabia tudo o que ele ia me dizer. Quero dizer... Não o assunto, mas as palavras que ele usaria para se expressar. Qual a pressão que ele usa para apanhar a minha mão. O jeito do sorriso...

Regina sorriu:

—Você está apaixonada, não há nada de errado nisso. Não se preocupe! O Dr. Whale é extremamente bem qualificado! Logo John estará bem e conosco.

A prefeita se levantou e apanhou dois pedaços generosos de torta:

—Coma comigo!

—Não precisa se incomodar. Na verdade, eu já estava de saída.

—Não diga isso! Vamos, como algo antes de ir! É torta de maçã: minha especialidade.

Safira pareceu um pouco sem jeito. Bem, mas estava mesmo ficando faminta. Pegou o garfo e se serviu de uma boa mordida.

.o.

O Doutor abriu os olhos. O mesmo quarto do hospital. Rubi ainda estava lá e o médico já havia ido embora.

—Por quanto tempo eu dormi?

—Duas horas—respondeu ela, um pouco incomodada. Aceitara trocar de turno para que Safira saísse um pouco, mas não imaginava que ela fosse demorar tanto.

Percebendo uma movimentação na janela, disse para Rubi:

—Você pode chamar do Dr. Whale?

Ela se levantou de imediato, acreditando que John estivesse sentindo algo sério:

—Volto logo com ele! —respondeu, saindo apressada.

O Doutor pulou da cama e foi até a janela e a abriu. Do outro lado, Henri esperava:

—Você não pode ficar aí por mais tempo! A Rainha Má pegou Rose!

—Rainha má?

Pulou a janela e percebeu, radiante, que o garotinho trazia consigo um terno marrom, camisa, gravata...

—Como você sabia? Como você sabe quem eu sou?

—Essa foi a parte fácil, difícil foi fazer você se lembrar de quem é! Vamos logo! —insistiu o garotinho.

Eles correram para longe do hospital. Num beco deserto, o Doutor pôde trocar o avental de hospital pelas suas roupas habituais:

—Sério, como você soube sobre mim? Rose te contou?

—Não, ela ainda pensa que é Safira. Eu tenho um livro que me conta tudo o que é verdade. Essa cidade não é real.

—Onde está Rose?

—A minha mãe, a Rainha Má, envenenou ela! Eu a vi carregando Rose com a ajuda de alguém. Acho que sei para onde foram!

Os dois correram por poucas ruas até alcançarem o bosque.

—Henri, preciso que você volte daqui. Obrigado por me ajudar.

—Eu quero ir com você!

O olhar severo do Doutor fez o garoto entender. Ele deu um passo para trás e ficou-o olhando se embrenhar na mata até quando não era mais capaz de vê-lo.

As batidas descompassadas no peito do Doutor eram compensadas debilmente pelas descargas de adrenalina. Mesmo assim, sentia o quão era difícil se movimentar estando quase semi-morto. Há certa altura, ligou sua screwdriver e seguiu pela direção correta: um pouco mais adiante, numa caverna pequena, mais parecida com uma câmara.

O Doutor correu até a mulher que dormia, disposta sobre uma rocha plana, um sono eterno.

—Rose? —chamou ele. Ela sequer piscou. Ele apanhou a sua mão gelada e observou a sua face pálida. A sonic screwdriver não encontrava vida em seu corpo. —Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose Tyler. Não faça isso—pediu, um pouco perdido, com os olhos marejando. E a abraçou, sabendo que doía mais a perda que seu coração cujas batidas se silenciaram. —Eu sinto muito—disse baixinho em seu ouvido. —Eu sinto muito memo.

E a deitou de novo na rocha. Era lá que o destino dos dois findaria, tão longe de casa, tão longe do que é realmente palpável. Sorriu um pouco ao lembrar-se que há horas atrás acreditara ser John Smith, o humano que podia amar aquela mulher. Pensou no toque quente da mão de Rose. No seu beijo...

Pousou sua testa sobre a dela. A dor do adeus, em sua dimensão, maior que uma Supernova. No destroçar da sua alma, o Doutor chorou, passando os dedos pelos cabelos loiros como o Sol, sem mais possuir o brilho da vida. Como o suspiro de um espírito despedaçado, murmurou:

—Rose Tyler, eu... —e interrompeu-se embrenhado na sua própria comoção. Fechou os olhos só para senti-la junto a si, Rose Tyler: a companheira humana por quem o Doutor se apaixonou.

Abriu os olhos, sem querer ir embora, mesmo que todos os anos da sua vida lhe mostrassem que o adeus sempre vinha. Que ele sempre teria que se despedir.

Juntou as migalhas de coragem que conseguira reunir para se distanciar. Mas, não assim, não sem antes demonstrar, não como John Smith, mas como ele mesmo, o Time Lord de mais de novecentos anos, fragilizado diante dela, que a amava. Que a amava acima dos planetas, das constelações, do próprio universo... E, postou sobre os seus lábios, o beijo da bela declaração e do doloroso adeus.

O relógio da torre se moveu. Todos na cidade, sentiram como que um terremoto de realidades distorcidas, dentro de si mesmos. Mas, o poder da magia reestabeleceu o controle sobre a cidade. A profecia não era para o Doutor, mas para Emma. Apenas ela teria o poder de libertar Storybrook. Mas, naquela pequena caverna destacada de toda a cidade, naquele pequeno espaço, o amor verdadeiro rompeu não só o feitiço da Rainha Má, mas correntes do encanto de Rumpelstinsk.

Os pulmões de Rose se encheram de ar. Seus olhos se entreabriram e encararam um Doutor completamente confuso e estupefato:

—Doutor, o que aconteceu?! —perguntou.

—Rose! —exclamou ele, envolvendo-a num abraço.

Ela o abraçou de volta, sem ter certeza se as lembranças que tinha de outra vida, na qual a chamavam de Safira, de fato aconteceram, ou se era o simples fruto de um sonho.

A TARDIS se materializara na pequena caverna, como que por encanto. Mas, para a surpresa de Rose, ele não se movera. E, no desejo tolo de contos de fadas do Doutor, estendeu o tempo daquele abraço para o infinito...

.

.

.

[ ;) um infinito finito, já que a história continua! Vejo vocês no próximo e – possivelmente – penúltimo crossover dessa história ]


End file.
